Gift of a Curse
by RayGirl91
Summary: Beauty&beast parody. A human comes to his castle and places a curse over Sess! He locks the human's daughter, Rin, up unable to kill her or he'll become human! Throw in a silver rose and developing feelings and walla! A story! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Gift of a Curse

Chapter 1: The Keeper

* * *

Notes: This is really like Beauty and the Beast in many ways! My cousin and I were staring transfixed at a Sesshoumaru wall scroll and came up with the idea. If written by a more talented writer, (and someone without a hurt wrist...glares at cousin), I'm positive it would be a great story! But I'm not a great author so deal with it as it is!

(Meanings of Japanese words at end of each Chapter.)

* * *

A knock sounded through the castle. Sesshoumaru looked up annoyed, and turned to give the toad imp Jaken a cold stare. With a small sqwuack the toad scrambled to the door. It was massive, being the main entrance to the castle. Jaken stood on tip-toe, reaching up to the handle and struggling to pull the door open. Servants stopped their work as a blast of cold air rushed in, snow covering the entrance hall. In the doorway stood a human woman. She looked old for her age, wearing nothing but rags with a basket in hand, a withered blanket covering its contents. Beside her, just to the height of her knee, stood a wide-eyed young girl.

"What business do you have here?" Jaken demanded. All the villages knew humans were unwelcome in this castle, and thus so, never came for fear of death. "We have no time for petty human problems!" The woman lifted the basket with diffculty, weak from living on such little food. She pulled back the ratted covering to reveal a bundle of silver-petaled roses.

"Might you buy a rose? I need money to feed my daughter and clothe her in more than rags." Jaken's face didn't soften. Now persay, a demon requested the same he would have given her some money for, indeed, these roses were of rare beauty, but this woman and her child were human. And a human was a human was a human, no exceptions in this region to that rule! As the toad readied to speak, he felt a looming figure behind him. Without looking, he stepped aside to allow Sesshoumaru through.

The chilling wind toyed with his silver tresses, cold, hardened eyes looked down at this human and her offspring. "The penalty for intruding on this land is death," he began cooly. The woman's expression didn't change, not even a flicker of fear passed her eyes, though it was a different story for her now cowering child. "Though," he continued with a cruel smirk, "I see you are already close to death. Perhaps..." Sesshoumaru's ocher robs fell to the child, "we will take her in your place?"

The woman's face tightened as she looked at her daughter for a few moments. She turned back to face the taiyoukai. "I see..." She placed a hand over a rose from her basket and lifted it up, looking it over for a moment. The human woman cast her eyes to Sesshoumaru for a moment as she began to murmur in a monotoned voice.

_One who's cold, shows no emotion,_

_He will come to learn his lesson._

_Rose of silver your curse I take,_

_Moved to one whose heart's misplaced._

_Twenty years, you'll meet your fate,_

_If a human's love, you don't give and take,_

_A mortal's form you'll soon be made._

_Protect the keeper, mayhaps they die_

_The mortal's form will be thy_,

_...Even if that love was made._

The woman let go of the silver rose, though it hung in the air. Sesshoumaru appeared amused, as if this was some joke. After a moment of silence the rose fell to the ground, making a soft imprint in the snow. "You waste my time." The taiyoukai said and turned away. Two strong looking demons stepped forward grabbing the girl and dragging her away. The woman watched her go, her lips pulled into a tight frown.

"Rin...be strong...I've given you all I can...you are now the unknowing the keeper." she muttered, and collapsed into the snow. Her chest's shallow rise and fall came to a halt and she lay lifeless. The two castle doors slammed shut, giving the 3-year-old Rin the last glimpse of her mother that she would ever see.

* * *

19 Years Later...

Rin sighed softly gazing out her chamber window. It was the small hours of the morning and she found herself still awake, as she was almost every night for as long as she can remember. Midnight locks fell to her waist, straight and brushed. Candle light flickered, making shadows dance across the walls. The young woman shifted on her bed, it creaked. Rin turned to her looking-glass. She smiled at her reflection, but her chocolate hues showed she lacked something dear.

For as long as she could remember, she had been trapped in this castle. Trapped to a single, lonely corridor that people seldom visited. It consisted of two rooms, a small room of books, and a place to relieve yourself Confined to this small area she saw only a few others, and all were youkai. Not once had a human come. The girl sighed, falling down on to one of her moderately comfortable pillows. 'Why am I here? Why do I have no family and why am I forbidden to leave?'

Every once in a while a small toad imp came to pay her a visit. He was named Jaken, and as she was told, was the right hand man of the the taiyoukai who ran this castle. Rin would coax him into telling her things, the most she had ever gotten was from his last visit.

_"Master Jaken!" Rin cried staring at him hard, "Why am I locked up here with no one? Will I ever leave?"_

_Jaken looked away for a moment, crossed his arms over his chest, uncrossed them and sighed. "You are paying for a crime."_

_"But Master Jaken, this palce is all I know. Who did I wrong to deserve such treatment?"_

_The toad snorted, standing up. "Your mother greatly offended Lord Sesshoumaru! She died and so you were taken to serve the punsihment in her place!" Rin had gawked at him. Was he serious? She was locked in hell for a crime she did not even commit? What had her mother done to deserve such punishment as this?_

_"Master Jaken! I have been locked up in this small corridor for a crime I did not commit? That is inhumane! I demand to see this 'Lord Sesshoumaru' or is he too cowardice to come see me?"_

That had been a week ago, and not yet had she even received word the lord would come. Rin pulled the covers over her head. It was cold, as they were in the midst of winter, her breath came out in icy puffs of white. This was not fair...not fair what she was undergoing! Then a new thought dawned on Rin, a plan began to form in her head. She would find the lord, and ask he hear her out. If he refuses to grant her freedom...she will escape from this dreadful place! Sure, her many other attempts failed...but this time...she knew what she needed to do!

* * *

"Jaken." He said coldly, not turning from the silver rose. Few petals lingered...in a year's time that human's curse will show true or false. The rose was suspended in the air, a small, glass, dome-like case over it. "You dare to defy my wishes and come here, and then ask I see that human wench?" His emotionless hues watched as another pelted wilted and fell. The room was dark, save the small light emitted by that cursed rose.

"H- Hai...Milord." Jaken fumbled for words. Everytime he spoke to his cold-hearted lord he was asking for his death.

"Milord. Why not just simply kill this girl instead of clothing and feeding her? Isn't...she a prisoner?" the toad wished his words would come back to him before Sesshoumaru caught them, but it was too late. The inu-youkai turned, a silhoutte against the large window behind him. Where his golden hues would sit, were instead two glowing red orbs.

"Letting that human wench sit in there, unable to even walk outside for the rest of her small, insignificant life is more than she deserves. Killing her will only end that misery." Jaken bowed and left quickly, waddling away.

'Sesshoumaru-sama is acting strangely. He is always with that rose...surely he does not believe that petty human's curse can prove true! Couldn't he have locked her in the dungeon...' Jaken snorted and continued on his way. 'Ah yes, youkai in there...not friendly. Be food before she could scream!'

* * *

The Next Day

Rin waited impatiently in her study, otherwise known as, the small room with few books. She jumped up happily when the study door opened and a young cat youkai slipped in. "Kaori!" Rin cried, her eyes really focusing more on the cloak the cat always wore than her face. This neko demon had been, and still is, the only one to ever befriend her. Now that friendship would help her flee.

"Rin-chan! Sorry I was late this day, seems some stupid toad imp angered the lord." The midnight-haired girl laughed softly and began small talk. After a longer-than-usual visit Kaori stood up to leave. "Goodbye Rin-chan."

"Oh wait Kaori-sama! It has been rather cold here lately and my clothes are little ore than course rags...may I ask a huge favor?"

"Why of course!" She said, delighted to help her human friend.

"Might I borrow your cloak?" The cat looked uneasy, but she looked Rin over and gave in. It was true, her clothing wasn't much warmth and she _was_ human. Kaori handed it over and left.

'Yes...now those youkai won't smell my human scent as soon as I leave!' Rin raced down a small hallway to her main room. She washed her hair, scrubbing hard to remove as much scent of herself as she could and replace it with soap. The water was cold, only having been heated for a few minutes. Next she changed into a newly washed pair of clothes, wrapped the cloak around herself and sighed. 'Now...I will go...'

It was night now, and not even the smallest torch was lit as she slipped from her corridor. Rin crept past the servant's quarter. She held her breath, never before had she mad eit so far. Perhaps this plan would work! 'Now...where is the lord?' She thought spying into doorways and passageways. No sign of anyone who looked even remotely lord-like. Rin's heart was pounding in her chest, she was sure anyone near could hear it!

Slipping around a corner she stopped. A door, an enormous overly-sized door. 'This is...the exit...I can leave now. I don't have to see that wicked demon lord! I can just leave! No one will know!' Rin tip-toed forward, stopping a few feet from the door. So close...just a little further. The young woman stepped forward once more, but stopped, her eyes widened in surprise and mouth agape.

Rin swallowed, her brown hues were staring at something, someone. Someone's middle to be exact, she moved her gaze up. Silver hair, armor, rich clothing, cold eyes. The girl's throat tightened, her heart pounding now more than ever. The lord! He was so fast, how did he make it there? "I...I was..." Did he know she was human or was the scent of cat youkai strong enough to hide her own?

Those ocher orbs narrowed. "Very clever..." He said cooly, staring down at her. His gaze did not lighten. "Covering your own scent with that of another demon's by using their clothing. Too bad my sense of smell is so keen, you might have escaped." He was mocking her. Rin couldn't help but tremble, he was so cold, so mocking! Did he think this was some kind of joke? What would he do now that she was exposed, kill her?

Finding her voice, Rin spoke. "You can not keep me here!" She cried. Her body stopped shaking, her eyes taking on a determined look as she spoke. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I presume, I did nothing to wrong you and I refuse to stay locked up for a crime of another!" There was a long, heavy silence, so quiet she could even hear his calm, controlled breathing. That face remained stoic, masked of any emotion.

"So bold for one so frail. Most would say you should thank me, clothing and feeding you instead of leaving you to die."

"Leaving me to die? Explain yourself!" Rin demanded.

His eyes hardened, she wasn't scared. A human so bold to think they stood a chance. Amusing... "I do not have to explain myself wench. You'll go back to your rooms and stay there. Next time, you will be less fortunate."

She almost gave in, almost turned and left in defeat. "No." She said the words before she could stop them. The taiyoukai raised a brow.

"No? You'll bring death upon yourself, human, just for your freedom?" This wench was amusing him for the time, but Sesshoumaru knew, he would set her straight soon. After this curse proved false he could kill the curse's keeper, and nothing would stop him from taking her blood himself.

"What is a life without it? I will find a way to gain my freedom and if I can not, I'll simply stop eating and die. This life I lead is senseless, I have no purpose to keep it." Rin knew she wasn't lying, so many nights she had wanted to. Death would be her freedom, even if it meant leaving this earth.

He mentally cursed, if she killed herself and that human's curse proved true, he would become human. "Return to your corridor, and perhaps I will adress this matter later human."

"My name is Rin!"

"I care not of your name, now leave before I change my mind." Rin took a step back, unable to look away. His stare was almost hypnotizing. She jumped, hearing something clatter to the floor behind her.

"Milord!" Jaken sqwuacked, scurrying to pick up his strange staff. He picked it up, aiming it at Rin. "Forgive me for Rin's escape! Do you wish me to do away with her?" Rin stared in horror at toad. Kill her? She turned back to Sesshoumaru. He looked to be contemplating the idea.

"That will not be necassary." He stated coldly. The taiyoukai walked past her, his silver hair flowing gently. She watched him walk past Jaken, turn and disappear from her view. Not once through the whole ordeal had she seen any hint of emotion on his face. How was that possible?

"Go back to your rooms Rin!" Jaken demanded watching his master go. "Or feel the wrath of the Staff of Two Heads!"

"Master Jaken... I never knew you to be so cruel..." She stomped off, the cloak she wore fell forgotten to the floor. Jaken watched her go, blinking in surprise. What could those two have been talking about?

As Rin made her way up a winding staircase she stopped for a moment in thoughts. Had she won, or had she lost? 'At least I got his attention...' She thought and began walking again. The young woman groped around in the darkness for the wall which she followed. 'Oh great, now I'm lost!' With a light grumble she felt for a doorway, smiling to herself upon finding one. Surely someone would be inside, she meerly needed to get caught and escorted back to her rooms.

The room seemed even darker than the hall, except for a small flourescent glow. Even the large window let in no light. Rin squinted, a glass case...holding a flower...a rose...she stepped closer and gasped. A silver rose? Suddenly she felt cold, cold and hungry. Snow whirled around, and she was standing before two large doors. The young girl shook her head. 'What was that? A dream...but I'm awake...' She peered at the silver rose. It seemed to call her.

Now standing beside the case looking wasn't enough. Reaching out a hand she began to pull the case off, the rose kept its silver glow. Only a few petals remained, the rest were scattered about it. Something moved next to her. A chill ran up her spine. Rin turned and gasped, her face paled. Two crimson eyes, staring at her from the darkness. The young woman opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

* * *

Notes: Let me explain the whole 'keeper' thing. Honestly I'd written the whole first chapter when it dawned on me. Why would Sesshoumaru keep Rin alive for no reason? So she is the keeper of the curse, though she doesn't know it yet. Also...Sesshoumaru is very talkative compared to his usual self in this story. And he keeps making excuses as to why he keeps Rin alive. No one can know he worries that the curse may be real! And just to clear things up on Rin...

After being taken at the age of three she has stayed in her corridor, only leaving every once in a while to try and escape. Of course, being human, she is detected right away and returned. Servants come in and out, though only Kaori and Jaken speak to her! Obviously she had never seen Sesshoumaru and did not know what he looked like. AND I guess someone taught her how to read...or she taught herself! XD

And the curse's words I came up with in about 2 minutes so I know they sound...weird! Not really meant to be poem-like or anything. Just...a curse. -

REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-

Taiyoukai: demon lord or king

Neko: cat

Inu: dog

Youkai: demon

-sama: Shows respect, means 'Lord' or 'Lady'

Ningen: Human or mortal.

(Please tell me any mistakes in translation or story in a review or email!)

Now I will post a spoiler to the actual series! (I do this is some of my first chapters!)

SPOILER BELOW, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT IT SPOILED!

Spoiler: Far off into the manga, after Kagura dies, Tokijin is broken. Sesshoumaru is now left with the 'useless' Tetsaiga. Then Totosai comes, saying it is time to reforge Tetsaiga. Totosai said Sesshoumaru's heart had changed, (Kagura...? Rin maybe...?) Anyway it is reforged and now can be used as a weapon! Meidou Zangetsuha is the name of the attack. It opens up a portal between the world of living and dead! Whether or not Tetsaiga can still bring people back to life, I am unsure.

Ways to contact me

AIM: mountvernongirl

Gaia: RayGirl1991

Runescape: RachaelInu2

E-mail: don't use these to chat. These are ways you can ask me questions about the story or other stories of mine! And another note, I don't really play RS anymore!)

Wow, longest notes I've ever done...bye peoples!


	2. Chapter 2

Gift of a Curse

Chapter 2: Hidden Secrets

* * *

Rin took a shaky step back. She bumped into a table and stumbled, almost fell. 'Why can't I speak, who's there?' Her pulse quickened, her heart raced. She kept stepping backwards trying to get away from those blood-red eyes. Her foot caught something, and she fell backwards. Rin squeezed her chocolate hues shut, unable to scream, unable to breathe. She crashed against the window, glass shattered around her. The young woman cried out in pain, her eyes widened in horror as she fell, flailing her arms and falling down, through the window and plummeting to the ground below.

Two strong arms grabbed her just in time. She came to a swift, graceful landing in someone's arms. Her heart pounded, blood rushing. It had all happened so quickly she was a in a stupor for a few moments. Now Rin looked up at her savior. 'No...it can't be...him...' Silver hair, honey-nut pools that showed only coldness. "L- Lord Sesshoumaru? You...saved me..." she whispered softly. 'I was so sure...so sure he was an evil wicked taiyoukai. But now I owe him my life...'

Silence, just silence. With only the dim light of the moon could she see him and she knew it was Sesshoumaru. Why didn't he speak. Rin noticed she was still in his arms and her face grew hot. What was going on? After a moment he let her slide from his arms. Why had he waited so long? "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." She said, bowing her head in respect and honor for his rank and title. How could she remain hating him after he saved her?

"I did not save you," The taiyoukai said, finally speaking, "because I wanted too..." He turned walking toward the looming castle. What did he mean? Why save her if he didn't want too? Rin walked confused behind him. It was cold out, but she didn't notice. They approached two large, massive door. Rin gasped.

"These doors..." she muttered, recalling that strange dream-like memory. "What is it about these doors?" Rin stood rigid, this was the first time she ever remembered being outside. Not like the way she would sit on her window sill, but actually outside.

Sesshoumaru, aware she had stopped following, turned. He heard her mutter about the doors. Of course she wouldn't remember what had taken place here nineteen years earlier. She was only human and a very young one at that. His golden hues looked at her for a moment. That had been close...too close. "Human, come..." He began walking again. Rin snapped out of her daze and followed him, too lost in thought to remind him she had a name.

* * *

"Kaori?" Rin asked sipping her soup. It was hot, held little taste, but Rin was used to such kind of food.

"Yes Rin-chan?" She asked, wishing she had her cloak. Rin had yet to return it. The neko youkai sighed wistfully as she sat on Rin's bed, staring out the small window. She thought about what her human friend had told her, but if not having seen the shattered glass, wouldn't have believed her. Who would have thought the cold taiyoukai would save a human, or anyone for that matter.

"Do you recall ever seeing a silver rose like I saw?"

"A silver rose...actually I do recall overhearing someone mention them. They said a human woman came and tried to sell them here at the castle. I didn't hear anything else, other than that she died somehow..."

"So...Lord Sesshoumaru must have bought one...or acquired one somehow. When did you hear about it?" Rin asked trying to figure something out. Something had stared at her... A chill ran down her spine recalling those eyes. They looked full of bloodlust. And how had Sesshoumaru known she had fallen? Had he been watching her?

Kaori took on a thoughtful look, her blue cat-like ears twitching slightly. "Years ago..."

"Then how come the rose had not wilted? It had petals around it...and it hung in the air somehow."

The neko youkai shrugged and stood up. "I'm sorry Rin-chan. It is time for my rounds." The demon walked out of Rin's room, leaving the girl to her thoughts. Didn't Kaori find any of this strange? A silver rose! It seemed like she was hiding something, but her eyes showed showed she wished she didn't. What did it all mean?

* * *

Inuyasha groaned as his brother entered the room. He could tell by his colder-than-usual look something bothered him. "What happened now?" He asked, not really cocnerned at all...just bored. The silver-haired hanyou sat in his brother's study, on a chair that he had leaning back, his legs resting on a desk.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking, turning his cool gaze to the half breed. "Why are you in my study, little brother?" Inuyasha growled at the last bit, as if the two actually treated each other such. It was unbearbly hard to remain in the same room for long without fighting.

"Keh..." He leaned back further in the chair, "waiting for you..." The taiyoukai raised a brow. Since when did Inuyasha want to see him? Inuyasha noticed his look and smirked. "Not like I _wanted_ to see you. I just needed to ask you about something...in the castle."

"I'm waiting..." Sesshoumaru said staring at Inuyasha. He wreaked of his human wench who lived in the nearby ningen village.

"Wait a minute!" Inuyasha said jumping out of his chair. He circled Sesshoumaru and then stood before the inu-youkai, arms folded over his chest. "You smell of a human woman." his ears twitched along with his nose. "And not just a passing either..." The demon lord's gaze hardened, curse that filthy half breed.

"I don't think that was a question little brother. So please leave before I'm forced to make you."

"Blah blah blah. Whatever. Keh...I came to ask about a rose." Inuyasha took note of a flicker of emotion that flashed across his brother's eyes. That was rare, usually only happened when he mentioned something about the demon lord's past that troubled him.

"..." Sesshoumaru waited, his stoic mask returned. How did Inuyasha get wind of him having a rose?

"Yes...a silver rose..." The hanyou watched his older's brothers reactions and his suspicions were confirmed. "Hmm...a cursed brother." After a moment of smirking Inuyasha began to laugh mockingly. "The mighty Sesshoumaru was cursed by a human. How powerful is _that_. I'm sure father would be very proud of his eldest son!"

A clawed hand shot out, gripping Inuyasha's neck. Immediatly the hanyou's hands shot up, trying to pry his brother's grip lose. The demon lord kept eye contact. "No human wench's curse could ever prove anything for one such as I." He said as his hues narrowed, "and might I ask how you came across such knowledge?" Inuyasha sent a kick in his brother's direction. Sesshoumaru dropped him, stepping back to avoid the kick.

"Keh...why should I tell you?"

"Because I'll kill if you don't."

"Like to see you try, but right now I have no time." Inuyasha said thinking of Kagome. He moved to a window, pulling it open and placing a foot on the sill, ready to leave, but he turned back. "Let's just say a certain little toad talks too much." Inuyasha leapt from the window, disappearing from his brother's view.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a minute. Jaken...he'd have to teach that imp a lesson. Turning, he left the room. Perhaps he would return later after his half brother's scent cleared out through that open window.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as the hanyou walked into her small house in the village near the castle. "Where have you been?"

The hanyou sighed, moved forward and brushed her lips lightly with his own. "The castle." Kagome's eyes took on a slight fearful look. She knew full well Inuyasha and the castle's lord were half brothers, for this reason the village had wanted to run Inuyasha out.

"Why did you go? I know you hate your brother..."

"Remember the story? The one the villagers tell their children?"

The raven-haired miko nodded after a moment of thinking. "Yeah, that if they don't behave they'll be snatched up like that poor human child did by Sesshoumaru." After a long pause Kagome stepped back, she chewed her bottom lip nervously. "It's true?" She whispered. How could it be true. No one could be that cruel to kill a child...could they? Inuyasha shrugged, Kagome got his answer. "Inuyasha, if word gets out...well...you know what the villager's have said. If one more human is taken, they'll attack the castle...and we both know they'll all die!"

"Keh, I _know_ that. Just keep your mouth shut and nothing will happen." Kagome sighed, how could she be quiet about something like that? She already felt guilty knowing she'd have to keep it secret.

* * *

'Why did he save me?' Rin thought for the hundreth time. She fell back on her bed, it was lumpy and hard, nothing unusual. She pulled her covers over her head, safe from the cold. 'Maybe...he isn't so cold as I first thought...' Rin sighed, turning on to her stomach and clutching a pillow to her chest. 'And he said he would address my problem...' She fell into a restfull sleep filled with unwanted dreams. Dreams she'd had all her life and failed to decipher.

DREAM

Cold...freezing...hungry. She clutched her stomach and wanted to scream but didn't. She had to be strong...strong for her mother who tried everything to feed and clothe her. Rin looked up, a dense forest. A dark forest. Her mother began to walk, Rin trudged obediatly behind her, snow up to her knees. She was numb. The little girl sighed, something loomed in the distance...a castle?

-----

Rin opened her eyes. Pink rays of the early morning sun streamed across her bed. Stepping from her bed she shivered, stood up and stretched. She dressed quickly, just running her brush through her midnight locks for the last time when a knock sounded from her door. 'Someone...at my door?' she thought as she opened it. Jaken...that stupid little green toad man. Hadn't he just tried to kill her last night? What could he possibly want?

"Rin..." He said, obviously with equal disgust. He seemed disappointed with something. "From now on, by order of Lord Sesshoumaru, you can wonder anywhere you want in the castle EXCEPT the western wing. AND, if you bother any servants or cooks, you'll be confined to your corridor again."

Those chocolate orbs widened with surprise and joy. As long as she could remember she had only known these four rooms, save last night. Now, now the whole castle was waiting for her to explore it! "Oh Master Jaken!" Rin cried and scooped the toad up. He squacked as she spun him around a few times and sat him down on the floor. Jaken clutched his staff, regaining his balance. "Master Jaken, I am so grateful! You must tell the lord how grateful I am!"

"As to why he is allowing this I don't know! You probably bewitched him into doing it, just like your mother bewitched him!"

"be...witched? My mother..." Jaken began to sweat nervously, he'd said too much. With a hop he waddled away. Any other time Rin would have pondered what he said with nothing better to do, but now...now she had the whole castle! This whole magnificent, massive castle! Her eyes danced, and she smiled as she rushed from her rooms. The young woman walked briskly down a large hall, lit torches lined it's walls with flickering purple flames. Purple? She took note to ask Kaori about those.

Rin took a sharp left turn, then right, then left, then left again, she lost track. So many hallways and rooms! She admired the vibrant decorations in the castle, something her rooms lacked. What was that Jaken had said, something about going to the Western wing? All well, couldn't have been too important. Coming to a stop she sighed, her legs tired from all the quick-paced walking. Rin leaned back against the wall. Her back hit the hard wall, but she kept falling. There was a loud sound, like someone shoving something. Rin landed on her back with a _thump_. "What is this?" she muttered aloud and stood up.

Her coffee hues stared in amazement. The wall had opened up! A secret passage? Inside, she could only make out a staircase leading up, it was too dark to see. Rin looked around, grabbing a torch from the wall and heading back to the opening in the wall. She stepped inside, heaved against the door-like wall and it shut. Now it was only her, the torch, and the stairs.

The light from the torch was small, flickering. Rin began to climb the stairs, slowly at first, but then picking up her speed. 'It has too end soon!' she thought with a small groan. She'd lost count of steps back at eighty-four. Finally, her foot hit the hard floor followed by her other. Rin walked on, her legs adjusting to the change. It was a long winding passageway that led her to who knows where. After awhile she began to descend. The floor was damp, so Rin clutched the wall as she walked to make sure she wouldn't slip and die in here.

Finally, the descending stopped and in the distance she could see a faint light. Breathing heavily, she made her way closer to the light. It was coming through a small opening. Upon closer inspection she saw it was a tiny indentment with a small flap that could open and close. Peering in, her eyes widened. She stared transfixed trying to find out what was going on when a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She dropped her torch, it fell with a clatter as Rin gasped.

* * *

Notes: This chapter was...ok...I really didn't get to what I wanted too, but I thought I'd end in a small cliffy. Yeah, Rin doesn't really act too much like Rin...but she is 22 if you took the time to add 3 and 19. So she would act a little differently. Sorry for anything that seems rushed, I'm busy with other things...and my wrist hurts!

Not sure if anything in this chapter was really confusing, if so, just contact me and I'll gladly explain.

Hanyou: half demon

Taiyoukai: demon lord or king

Youkai: Demon

Inu: Dog

Neko: Cat

Miko: priestess

Baka: idiot, fool, stupid (not sure if I used this one...)

REVIEW! Reviews are what feed the flames of the author, if you write stories, you know what I mean so why don't you review! takes out bazooka Because I completely understand if you don't want too...smirk

Inuyasha: Keh...wench

Ray: EXCUSE ME!

Inuyasha: You heard me!

Ray: Sesshoumaru, stand up for me!

Sess: ...

Ray: o.o; All well, I love you guys! huggles

Kagome + Rin: --;


	3. Chapter 3

Gift of a Curse

Chapter 3: Almost Given Up

* * *

"You shouldn't be here Rin. It's dangerous!"

"Kaori..." Rin said clutching her chest. She could make out the worry in her neko youkai friend's eyes even in such dim light. She turned back around, looking through the small hole once more. A large room, a broken window, and a silver rose. 'Where did Sesshoumaru go? He was standing there just a...oh no!' Rin remembered the torch, of course he heard it! "Kaori we have to get out of here!" The cat nodded, grasping Rin's hand and taking off. The midnight-haired girl struggled to keep up. "Slow down," she panted.

Kaori stopped, heaved Rin on to her back and began running again. If the lord found out he had been spied on...Koari couldn't think about it. She rushed down the flight of steps and heaved herself against the wall. It opened, revealing the lit hall. Rin slid off her friends back. "Kaori...what now? He'll catch our scents for sure!"

"Quick, follow this hall and take a left when it ends. Follow that and you'll enter the southern wing."

"Southern?" Rin swallowed, that meant she was in the western wing! That's right, Jaken said not to go here! She inwardly groaned, thanked her friend and took off. Her raven locks swayed behind her, her brown hues opened wide. She rounded the corner, taking the left. The hall became wider, lighter and more cared for. She could smell the aromas of food in the distance. It smelled so good! Unlike the tasteless things she was made to eat. Without thinking, Rin followed the tantalizing smells.

* * *

"What is it now, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru said coldly. He'd had enough of his 'loyal minion' lately. Jaken cowered under his lord's harsh stare, but produced something from behind his back. A raggedy old cloak.

"I found this...near the doorway...I believe it belongs to that neko youkai Kaoro or something. She helped that human escape!" Yes, now that Sesshoumaru thought about it, the scent that human had disguised herself with was a cat demon's. Kaori's scent...he'd know that one. He knew every servant, maid, and slave that walked the castle and grounds. "You will punish her MiLord?"

Punish the cat? Yes, that _would_ teach the human to fear him as she should. The wench needed reminded of her place. "Jaken."

"H- Hai MiLord?" The toad said nervously.

"Leave." Jaken nodded, dropping the cloak and scurrying away. Sesshoumaru's cold golden hues looked to the window. Snow covered the grounds, the forest loomed not far away. His brother's scent still ingered, but now it was tolerable. His eyes fell upon the cloak. Yes, that unloyal youkai would learn her lesson.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled as he stormed into her place. The miko smiled sheepishly, and backed away. "You told!" He couldn't tear his gaze from hers. She had just sent a hundred humans to their death!

"Inuyasha...I had to tell someone! I thought I could trust Naraku! He always seemed kind." The hanyou snorted, now he turned his back to her, afraid he might do something he'd regret later.

"Naraku is the worst one to tell! What have I told you about him?"

"I just thought...you were jealous."

"Jealous!" He turned back to face her. "Kagome...you've just sent all your friends' husbands, sons, uncles, and cousins to their deaths!"

Kagome choked, falling to a heap on the bed she shielded her eyes with her hands, tears leaking down her cheeks. "Gomenasai! I meant no harm! No harm at all!" she choked through her sobs. Inuyasha sat down next to her, unable to comfort the crying miko for the time being. How would he stop the village from going to the castle...or stop Sesshoumaru from killing them? No...it was hopeless trying to stop Sesshoumaru from slautering humans and the villagers thought Inuyasha evil. What could he do?

* * *

Rin peeked around a doorway. The room was huge! Huge and hot! She stepped inside, gawking at the enormous fires and pots and kettles. Many youkai were busy preparing various foods, too busy to notice the human watching them. 'Why am I hugnry now?' She questioned herself. Maybe they'd let her eat something...? No, she couldn't bother anyone or she'd be sent back. Sighing softly she backed out of the room. Surely food was waiting for her in her rooms, she just needed to find her way back.

Turning she traced her steps back, speeding up as she passed by the entrance to the western wing. 'Almost there-' Rin slammed into something hard. She stepped back, a hand on her head as the world slowly stopped spinning. How could she have been so careless to run into a wall- Sesshoumaru! Oh no! She felt like she was the size of an ant as she looked up into those golden orbs. "I'm sorry." she tried to say, but the words wouldn't form. No way this was the person who'd saved her life! She couldn't let him know how afraid she was!

Taking a deep breath she stared up at him, fighting to hold the fear from her chocolate hues. "Gomen." She said softly with a bow of her head. "I was merely heading back to my corridor." He didn't say anything, in fact, he seemed to be staring right through her. After a pregnant pause his golden hues narrowed. Rin swallowed, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Human." He said with an icy voice. His features stoic, void of emotion. It was unnerving. "Learn to watch where you go." Rin felt herself grow defensive. She had been watching! It's not her fault he appeared out of nowhere all the time!

"My name is Rin!" She said harshly, her eyes hard, lacking their normal softness.

"You," Sesshoumaru said, "are dead to me." He walked past her, brushing her shoulder. Fuming, Rin made her way back to her rooms. 'How can he say that? If I'm dead to him, why did he save me! Why has he even kept me alive all these years!' She was a little relieved to see a servant had left her food. A small bowl of thin soup and a hard slab of bread. Nothing compared to what the cooks had been preparing. She plopped down into a wooden chair and began to eat. It was never enough to feel her, but enough to hold her over until the next meal. That's how her life was, always just enough to keep her alive and yet, no reason for living.

* * *

'Human wench...' he thought making his way down a long hall. The taiyoukai searched the air for the cat's scent, finding it wasn't hard. He didn't really allow that many cats in his castle. (A/N Wonder why?) Sesshoumaru stepped around a corner, facing a door. He turned the handle, locked. With one quick pull the knob fell to the stone floor. The door eased open without a touch. Inside a cat youkai turned, her eyes widening in horror. She lowered her head, the inu-youkai could hear her shaky breaths, smell the fear tainting her scent. A youkai would quake in his prescence and yet, the human showed no fear. Was she nothing but a fool?

"Kaori. You helped the human escape." It wasn't a question, it wasn't an accusation, it was a statement. Kaori shifted. So he had known about Rin peering in on him? Then why had he not simply taken her then? The silver-haired youkai held up a raggedy cloak, and Kaori's breath caught in her throat. Rin didn't! She had used the cloak to mask her human scent!

"I...I..." argueing was useless. Kaori knew her fate was sealed. She'd be banished or killed. The fact she'd been working at the castle for over a century meant nothing. "I did." How could Rin do this to her? After she'd been so kind?

"Very well. You will be gone by tomorrow, and if I ever even catch your scent again, you'll not escape alive." He left, not bothering to close the door behind him. Such a faithful servant, it was a shame this human messed it up for her. Sesshouamru continued to walk, hearing small steps behind him he stopped. Once again, that toad had found him. Sometimes the taiyoukai went as far to think he was stalked by this imp.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I have been looking for you! Did you cast out that traitor Kaoro?" Sesshoumaru began walking again, ignoring Jaken as usual. And as usual, the toad followed. The clink of his staff against the stoned floor echoing. "Such a fool to think she could get away with such in your domain MiLord! A human is a human is a human I always say!"

'Human's scent...is everywhere...disgusting.' Sesshoumaru continued walking, pondering quietly to himself. Not much longer, less than a year, and he could kill that human wench. Never again would he smell that scent, that human scent. Such weak things, and foolish. This ningen girl was exceptionally so. How was it she did not fear him? It didn't matter, she would be gone soon.

* * *

The sun was going down, Koari had missed her regular visit. She'd never missed it before, even if she could only come for a few moments. 'Don't be so paranoid.' Rin scolded herself as she changed into a nightdress. 'Perhaps she was just tired, she'll be here in the morning.' A knock at her door, she recognized it. Why was Jaken coming to her so late? The young woman opened the door, stepping aside to allow him in. Jaken stayed where he was, a strange gleam in his eye. "Master Jaken, what is it?" Rin asked softly. Something was up...something she knew she wouldn't like by Jaken's look.

"Rin! Your friend has paid for her crime!"

"My...friend?" She whispered thinking immediatly of Kaori. What happend to her, what had Kaori done? "What has happened?" she murmured.

Jaken folded his arms and puffed out his chest triumphantly. "I found her cloak! The one you draped yourself with and MiLord banished her from the castle!"

Rin stepped back, she closed her eyes. Her only friend, her only friend was gone. Gone because of Rin's selfish acts. Tears welled up in her brown orbs, she wiped them away. "Master Jaken! I...I hate you!" She cried and slammed the door on the toad. She could hear his angry cry muffled through the thick door.

"Why you inscolent little wench!"

"Go away!" Rin screamed and dove into her bed. Everything in her life was wrong. She was alone, alone with no friends, no mother, no father, no siblings, and no hope of escape! No hope of marriage, no hope of...happiness. Her head was buried in a pillow, she clutched it. Her body shook with the violent sobs. Everything she'd kept bottled up spilled out now, all those years of nothing. Everything spilled out in the tears that rolled down her cheeks and wet her pillow. "I wish I could die..." she moaned and fell into a fitful slumber.

The next day she refused to leave her room. Rin simply remained on her bed, unmoving. Her tears would dry up and then start again. Another day slid by, but everything just seemed a black pit of emptiness to her. Her hair went unbrushed, her clothing unchanged, and her rooms unattended. What did it matter? Nothing was worth living for so why try? The knocks at her door had stopped, they'd simply given up on her. Rin refused to eat, ingoring the pains in her stomach. She was growing weak, and tired.

* * *

"Refuses to eat?" he repeated softly to himself after Jaken was dismissed. So...she was trying to kill herself. Such confusing things. Sesshoumaru made his way to her rooms, walking into her corridor for the first time. It was dark, damp, small. Unlike the rest of the castle. He stopped outside her door. Inside was silent, no sounds of life. The door was locked, so he merely used the same trick as before, ripping the door handle off. The door opened slowly. Inside was a heavy dark, coldness. The room was black, the curtains over her one window drawn to block the light of the moon. There, a heap on the bed, was Rin.

She didn't move, but he knew she was awake. The small, thin blanket had been pulled over her head. "How shameful..." he said cooly. The taiyoukai could trace the change in her scent, she had become suddenly more aware of what was going on. "To die such a way. Don't you think?" Rin said nothing, she just hugged the blanket closer. Why had he come? "Weak...you humans."

"I am not weak!" Rin cried sitting up and facing him suddenly. She was angry, he could see that in her eyes. That long black hair was tangled, her clothing dirtied. "What would you know? You sit up on your high horse in luxury!" Sesshoumaru, amused he'd gotten a rise out of her, turned his gaze to the closed up window. The two were cast in empty silence for what seemed an eternity. "...You are a lowly thing to be called a lord..." Rin didn't care if he killed her, she wanted to die. The corners of his mouth turned up in a slight smirk. Still, she remained unafraid.

"Interesting..." he said more to himself then her. "You, unlike so many others, are unafraid of the eternal sleep." Rin watched him through her hardened chocolate hues.

"I would never let anything like you scare me..." Sesshoumaru continued to look at her, his ocher orbs narrowed. This human wench was trying his patience.

"You are a fool...there are things I could do much worse then death." He watched as her eyes widened slightly. For a moment he expected her to give in, but instead she stood up and stormed over to him. Rin glared at him for a moment. She drew back her fist and, using all the anger and strength she had, sent it at him. Sesshoumaru caught her fist in his hand without effort. He watched as she continued to glare at him. Without warning she raised her other fist, repeating the motion. Again, he caught it without effort.

Sesshoumaru held both herwrists in one hand, he lifted them above her head and shoved her up against the wall. Rin didn't struggle, she hung limp, and for the first time, afraid. "You'll do well to eat and be happy about it or you might just find yourself in the dungeon." Though she was frail, her eyes still held their flame as she glared at him.

"Do what you want to me, but I'll never give in." He let go of his hold and she fell to the floor. "Remember Rin, things could go much worse for you..." He warned her coldly and left. Rin watched him go. After the taiyoukai disappeared from sight she began to tremble. From fear, hunger, and sorrow, but among all that, she felt a strange emotion. He had called her Rin, not human, not wench, Rin.

* * *

He entered his study. It was late in the night, but he still had much work to do. That little meeting with the wench had set him back some time. Sesshoumaru looked out his window, the very one Inuyasha had left through a few days before. The air outside was frigid, the stars like frost in the sky. They cast down their light, the pure white snow sparkling. A common sight through that window...

Still, he had failed in teaching the wench her place. Perhaps banishing her only friend hadn't been enough...she seemed more determined now. The door to the study squeaked open and Jaken crept in. He lugged the Staff of Two Heads as he made his way up to his lord's desk. "MiLord...?"

"Eh...well you see...another petal has fallen..."

Jaken backed up a bit, bowing slightly. He lost his balance and fell on his face. Nothing out of the ordinary. Scrambling to his feet the toad rushed from the room. Lord Sesshoumaru being silent was a bad sign, very bad in his case. 'MiLord can be so cruel!' Jaken thought as he rushed down a hall. So dark! He needed to get more torches out here.

* * *

Notes: Well...nothing really to say. Biggest event in this chapter? Sesshoumaru remembered Rin had a name! Seems like these two will never grow together...what can you expect? He is a cold-hearted demon lord!

Inu: Dog

Neko: Cat

Youkai: Demon

Miko: priestess

Ningen: Human

Gomen: Sorry

Gomenasai: I'm sorry

Hanyou: Half demon

Taiyoukai: Demon lord or king

* * *

Inuyasha: So...I hate this story!

Ray: Just because you're not the main character...

Inuyasha: Keh...

Ray: This is only my third story out of a hundred that doesn't star you!

Sesshoumaru: HAHA! falls over laughing

Rin: I gave him Out Of Character pills...hehe

Kagome: I supplied 'em!

Everyone: o.o;

* * *

Next Chapter: Change in the Air 


	4. Chapter 4

Gift of a Curse

Chapter 4: Change in the Air

* * *

Rin reached for the brush. Her grip was weak, but slowy she began to run it through her tangled hair. It was a slow process, her body was frail from lack of food. Breathing heavily as she finished, Rin let the brush fall to the floor. Now she was dressed, groomed, and hungry. Of course she had eaten, but that simple bowl of food wasn't enough! A chill ran down her back thinking of the night before. 'I've never seen him like that before...' She thought recalling the events. Rin glanced over at her open window and gasped.

A bird, bloody and sick was lying almost motionless at her window! Struggling to stand up, Rin grasped a nearby chair. She pulled herself toward the window, holding on to the window's edge upon reaching it. Gently, she extended a hand and eased the limp bird into her hand. It resisted for a moment, but gave in. Making her way back to her bed, Rin set the bird down. It was a small, white bird. Warm, thick crimson blood oozed itself from the left wing. "Poor thing..." she muttered softly, "I'll help you...don't worry..."

The young woman ripped a bit of cloth from her dress. Using the small bowl of water she drank from occasionally, Rin wet the small scrap. Gently, she dabbed the blood away from the bird's wing. It let out a sharp cry of pain, but made no move to escape. After washing away the caked, dried blood she ripped another length from her dress. Rin examined the wing, broken...it needed something to hold it while it healed. Her brown hues fell upon a rather long and skinny peice of wood jutting out of the corner of her bed. Of course, she couldn't even remember how many times she'd scratched herself on that!

Ripping the peice loose with much difficulty, she held it to the wing and wrapped the cloth around. "Best I can do..." she murmured softly to it. Making a small bed-like place in the bottom of her wash basin, Rin carefully placed the fragile creature inside. Looking down at it's form, in some ways she envied it. It knew freedom...and it had someone to care for it...something Rin never had. Falling back against her pillow, she dozed.

* * *

Days slid into weeks. The air lost its frigid chill and became warmer, more comfortable. Rin did not stray from her rooms, she continued to watch the white bird heal. Whispered to it as if it could understand...it usually responded with a small chirps. It would sing in the mornings upon which she woke. One day, it could fly. Opening her window, Rin held the bird out on her finger. "You're free..." she told it. "Why don't you fly away? Go!" It remained perched on her finger. Bringing it back in, Rin peered at it curiously. It was free, and yet it wanted to stay with her.

The gleaming bird chirped softly, cocking it's head to the side as if confused. Rin stroked it softly, its feathers smooth to the touch. "Stay as long as you like." she said with a giggle. It jumped from her hand, whizzing around the room and landing on her shoulder. "I'll name you Kaori...after a friend..." Kaori chirped, making Rin's smile widen. "Come, I'll show you around the castle. Not that I really know my way..."

Walking from her rooms, Rin began to wonder the castle. It was the same as always, though the red tapestries and whatnot that had decorated the castle before were replaced with brilliant blue ones. The bird remained on her shoulder, unmoving and silent. She'd stroke it often, murmur things to it and smile. Rounding a corner she stopped, her chocolate orbs hardened. Sesshoumaru had stopped as well, his own golden eyes narrowed and still. His gaze moved to the bird perched on her shoulder, Rin followed it. Without thinking she placed the bird into her hands. If that monster tried anything...

He smirked, raising a brow at her actions. "I see you roam once more..."

"Yes I am up and about. I hope that doesn't offend you, your highness..." she grumbled.

"Yes...what do you think of the Western Wing?"

"Western...Wing?" she murmured. The bird moved about in her hands. How could she have forgotten! This was off limits... She straightened, feeling small. He was so tall...

"Yes. The Western Wing." Rin's eyes widened a bit. How did he hear her? Maybe she underestimated his demonic powers. Perhaps speed and strength wasn't all he had.

"Gomen. I was not paying attention to where I was going."

"Indeed...humans can be such careless creatures..."

Rin felt herself grow hot. Who did he think he was? What did he have against humans anyway! "And youkai can be such stuck-up bakas."

"Indeed they can..." Sesshoumaru said cooly. He was amused by her behavior. So his last visit had taught her nothing? And that bird...how had she come across it?

"What is your problem!" Rin almost screamed. She wanted to hit him, to wipe that smirk from his face, but she remembered the last time she had tried to strike him. Not a good memory. "I haven't done anything to you! I demand you tell me what my mother did to so offend you!" A prisoner demanding something of a lord...she was lucky she was alive today.

His expression changed, hardened. "Your mother..." he spat. Sesshoumaru began to walk forward, passing by her without a word of farewell as he always did. Rin jumped in front of him, still clutching the bird in her hands.

"You didn't answer me." Her midnight hair fell to her back, two strands shorter than the rest cupped her face. Coffee hues met honey. She searched them, failing to find even the slightest trace of emotion.

'This human...why am I unable to strike her?' Anyone who would dare show such boldness against him in the past had been killed without a second thought, but this human...he was unable to harm her. Sending a clawed hand forward, Rin gasped. He held the bird tightly in his hand. It struggled, chirped angrily. "I wonder...how easily it would be to crush such a creature?" he said eyeing Rin. It was not a steadfast spitfire girl who met his gaze. It was a young woman with hot tears falling from her face.

"Onegai..." she said softly, "don't hurt it...please don't hurt it..." Finally, he'd found a weakness. The human was unafraid of anything he could do to her, but this small white bird... 'Such confusing creatures...' he thought watching Rin. "Let it go! It has done nothing to harm you and it never will!" She watched, her vision blurred with tears, as he walked off. The bird still held tight in his clawed hand.

'Stupid thing...you should have taken your freedom...now it is gone...'

* * *

"Rin!" Jaken said waving his staff. The girl was leaning against a wall in a hall of the Western Wing! Right where Lord Sesshoumaru had said he'd find her. "Follow me!"

"No..."

"What was that?" The toad said coming up to her. "I said follow me!"

"Why should I?" Rin countered. Once again, that taiyoukai had snatched away her only friend.

"Eh...Lord Sesshoumaru ordered me to escort you to your rooms!"

"Then that's a double no."

"You stupid little human!" He squacked, waving the staff around.

"Toad!"

"Human!"

"Baka!"

"Wench!"

"Er...toad!"

"Enough." Came a sharp, familiar voice. Rin and Jaken turned to see the cold taiyoukai looming over them. His hands were at his sides, empty. "Jaken."

"MiLord! I was merely doing as you told me, but this human-"

"You failed to do as ordered. You are dismissed." Sesshoumaru cut in. Jaken's mouth hung open. He snapped it shut and scrambled away, grumbling things as he always did.

Rin stood up straight, she stared down at her feet with her hands folded in her lap. Surely Kaori was dead now. This monster wouldn't hesitate to kill it...but why hadn't he killed her? "Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin said curtly. "I'll be leaving now." He stopped her easily by outstretching his arm, blocking her path. Checking the air to make sure Jaken was out of range, he looked down at Rin.

"How did you come across the bird?" He asked, startling the young woman. She didn't look up at him, only continued to stare at her feet. There was a heavy silence as Rin contemplated on answering the taiyoukai or ignoring him. What did it matter to him anyway?

"I found it at my windowsill with a bloody wing." She said, short and to the point. At the moment she didn't want to talk to anyone, especially him.

"And you cared for it?" Rin nodded, she could feel his cold gaze upon her. Is he always this way? Cold, unemotional? And what was that rose...the one she'd seen him watching so closely? "Why?" He asked stoicly. The young woman stared down at her feet. Why had she taken care of it? She'd needed taken care of herself. A sly smile crossed her face, she was glad he couldn't see it.

"That's just how humans are I guess. We'll care for something even if it has nothing to give in return." He raised a brow. This girl was interesting...perhaps she could be of some use before he killed her in less than a year's time. "And Lord Sesshoumaru? Perhaps you could tell me about something here in the castle. A silver rose?"

His hues narrowed. "Ah yes. The little spy. That rose is of no importance to you." Now Rin looked up, catching his frozen gaze. She returned her own stoney one.

"Does it have something to do with a human that showed up here years ago, selling such roses?" Cpuld she know? No...she'd act much differently if she knew it had been her own mother. Sesshoumaru smirked, deciding to play along.

"I do recall such a human woman. Pitiful thing...died in front of the castle." Rin turned to look back at her feet. This cherade was getting her no where. She'd definetly get more out of Jaken. Without warning she began to walk, passing him and heading towards her corridor.

* * *

Rin stared up at her ceiling. It was late, but she was unable to sleep. 'Will I ever be free?' She turned on to her side. 'What is that sound? A knocking...?' She rolled on to her other side. Yes, at the window. Small knocks, close together. She stood up, creeping to the window. A floorboard squeaked. Stupid thing, always did that when you walked on it. With a bit of a push the window opened, allowing a small white bird to flutter about the room. It chirped once, landed on Rin's shoulder. "Kaori!" She whispered excitedly. "I thought...I thought you were dead!" She stroked it softly on the head.

'Why did Sesshoumaru let it go?' She asked herself as she placed the small bird in it's wash basin-bed. As she fell into a light sleep she couldn't help but think he might not be as cold as she thought. Sometimes, he was kind...I mean, he had saved her from certain death! Then again, he was always cold, unemotional...rude. And he had let Koari go, he didn't kill it. Did that mean something? These thoughts and more glided slippery through her head as she began to dream.

DREAM

A castle, a large dark castle. Their were two huge doors, two massive doors. The snow whirled around her and...a woman. Her mother to her left. Her mother was holding something, a basket? A basket with a raggedy blanket pulled over it to cover it's contents. Rin looked back to the door as her mother knocked. She shivered, closed her eyes for a moment. After a long while of waiting in the cold, the doors creaked open. Snow whipped in.

--------

* * *

"Everything ready?" A drawing voice said. The young man nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Did you remember to hire the extra hands?" The drawing voice said again. Once more, the young man nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Good, good. Now we'll wait..." The young man shifted his weight.

"Wait for what sir?"

"Wait for the ample time to strike...and then we'll defeat them."

"Who sir?"

"You'll see in time..."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Sesshoooooouruuuu-samaaaaa!" The toad imp called as he scurried about. "Sesshooooomaruuuuuuu-samaaaaaa!" Where was that inu-youkai? 'What I'd give for a sense of smell...' Jaken thought. Ah! There he was, walking in Jaken's direction. The toad scrambled up to him, lugging the Staff of Two Heads. "MiLord! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

'I heard...' Sesshoumaru thought absently. Why did he keep this annoying thing around anyway? "And your reason...?" He said coldly. Jaken puffed out his chest.

"I found a white bird flying around your study and let it out-" he was cut off, a foot clonking him on the head and sending him into a wall. "MiLord...what have I done now?" Jaken asked confused. Nothing he did was right!

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He walked past Jaken, entering a large, darkened room. In the middle was the silver rose. Petals strewn about it from where they had fallen. It glowed in the darkness, it's silver reflecting off his golden pools. It's case had been broken in the human's fall. Now it stood without any protection. Reaching out a clawed hand he touched it's petals, pulling his hand back. Of course, a youkai was unable to touch such a cursed rose. His gaze moved to the window, it's glass shattered and broken from where Rin had fallen backwards.

That had been close. Had he not been there, she'd been dead. A limp heap on the castle grounds. Sometimes he wondered, if she was the keeper at all. Normally it would be the one to cast the curse, but the caster died and yet he remained a youkai and the curse remained intact. Rin must be the keeper...for she was the only other human there.

Rin...a strange human girl. Somehow she interested him. Perhaps it was because she was unafraid of him or the other youkai that worked in the castle. And then there was the half breed...Inuyasha. What was he planning? None of his concern, nothing a half breed or human could do would affect him. His thoughts continued to wonder, as they often did.

* * *

Rin yawned and stretched as she slipped from her bed. The bird, amazingly, still slept in it's bed. Walking to the window she could see how early it was. The sun hanging low in the east, the skies a mix of pinks and oranges. 'Maybe...' she thought pulling a rickety chair to the window. 'I can climb out on to the roof?' Standing on the chair it wobbled slightly and stilled as she caught her balance. Smiling happily she crawled from her window and out on to the roof. It was hard and uncomfortable, but the air was fresh and crisp with the morning. She sighed, gazing out in awe at the castle grounds. What she would give to wonder them!

Birds sang, fluttered about in the trees. Below was a lake. Its waters were still, unmoving. The morning sun slowly rose, cresting over the horizon. The sky began to take on a blue tint, losing some of its array oranges and pinks. Something walked across the grounds, close to the castle. A youkai servant...maybe just a lost animal? She couldn't see what it was from where she sat.

Leaning forward for a better view she lost her balance toppling forward. Rin screamed, struggling to grab hold of something, anything! Her hand grabbed on to a ridge in the roof. Her body dangled over the edge, eyes squeezed shut. "HELP!" She screamed, her grip was slipping, fast. She screamed again, trying to reach her other hand up to grasp on to the egde, but only accomplished slipping more. "Someone please..." she moaned, her arm felt as if it were on fire. The ground stood, as if waiting for her to fall, two stories below.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked up. He heard a woman's shrill scream. Rin, hanging by one hand from the edge of the castle's roof. She screamed again, in a plea for help. Would she not even allow him a morning of peace? Rin was still, clutching the ridge of the roof for life as Sesshoumaru watched from below. The young human woman looked down, her eyes widened. He'd been seen...why was she out on her roof anyway?

Rin squeezed her eyes shut. Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her fall would he? He'd saved her before. She lost her grip, screaming as she plummeted to the ground. No one grabbed her in mid-air this time. No one came out of no where to save her. He was going to let her die...

Sesshoumaru watched, his hues narrowed, as she fell. Moving quickly across the grounds he fell to one knee, catching her just as she was about to hit the ground. Rin's heart pounded, her scent, blanketed with fear and shock. After a heavy moment, she opened her eyes. The taiyoukai stared down at her impatiently, waiting for her to speak. Maybe...he had waited to long before saving her? Her mouth opened, then shut. Why wouldn't the wench speak? Her brown hues rolled into her head and she fell limp in his arms.

Sesshoumaru shook her slightly, Rin didn't move. Upon closer inspection he could see the shallow rise and fall of her chest. So she was alive... He laid her gently on the grass. The girl let out a small moan, her eyes squeezed tighter together. Silver hair fell in front of him as he leaned forward, golden hues watched her carefully. His exterior remained calm, unemotionless. Watching her for a few more moments he looked up. No one was in sight or range of smell.

The demon lord picked her up, holding her gently in his arms. Making an easy leap he landed on the roof, slipping into her room from it's window. He sat her down on the bed and turned, hearing a short chirp. That bird again. So it had returned to her? Interesting... Turning back to the unconscious girl he thought for a few moments. No...no one could know he thought she may need care. Sesshoumaru would never be able to live that down...

Pulling the thin blanket up to her chin he sat down on the end of the bed, peering at her through his golden hues. Less than a year and she could fall off the roof again, lacking a savior. As for now, she held more power over him then anyone ever had. It was a strange feeling...one he wasn't fond of. The girl moved, murmuring something that even he, with his keen hearing, couldn't make out. A strange emotion crept through him, he shook it away. That small white bird had made its way on to the bed, now staring at him with it's black eyes.

Slowly, it crept forward. The bird took a small leap landing on the demon lord's shoulder. Sesshoumaru smirked. So it too, was unafraid. Out of mild curiousity he outstretched his hand. The bird, strangely, made a short flutter and landed in his palm. The taiyoukai stared down at it. It's coat of feathers...almost silver in the light. Silver like that cursed rose that kept the girl alive. His grip tightened around the fragile creature, then loosened. 'Going soft...' he warned himself, looking to the girl. He was unable to harm her...as he was unable to harm this bird. 'Strange...these emotions...'

* * *

Inuyasha hesitated, standing outside the castle. Was he really going to go back in there? He sighed, his dog-like ears twitching atop his head. Seeing Sesshoumaru was definetly not on his favorites list and he was sure his half-brother shared the same dislike. "Keh...might as well get it over with..." He searched the air, finding his brother's scent and followed it. Strange...he'd never known his brother to venture to this part of the- a humans scent? Yes, there was a human near his brother...a human woman. Yes, he did recall his brother smelling of human last time he came.

Following Sesshoumaru's scent he landed on the roof. Searching feverently he spied an open window. Yes...his brother and the human girl were in there. Silently slipping forward he looked in, smirking at the sight. His brother sitting on a human woman's bed, in his castle, and watching her sleep? Apparently too caught up to smell Inuyasha as well. Hmm...they definetly weren't mates or anything close...but his half-brother had definetly held her recently.

"So Sesshoumaru...how long have you had her around?" The taiyoukai turned, his cool gaze landing on Inuyasha. Cursed half breed...and by that smirk he was jumping to many wrong conclusions.

"Little brother, come to see me again so soon?" He said, ignoring Inuyasha's question.

"Keh, you wish." He looked at the sleeping girl for a moment. Well...he had to admit, she was soft on the eyes...but she was human. Since when did Sesshoumaru like humans? "I came to warn you of something." Sesshoumaru raised a brow, clearly amused.

"Really? And what might that be little brother?"

The hanyou's ears twitched slightly, he slipped inside the room. "Just some humans planning on killing you again."

"And how might this be a threat to me?"

"Because, they are from Kagome's village and if you kill any of them I'll personally take your head." Sesshoumaru smirked, recalling the name of his brother's human mate.

"Since when have I listened to you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha scowled at his brother.

"Well..." the hanyou said with a slight smirk, "I don't think your human friend would like you much if you killed humans." The taiyoukai shot him a colder stare then usual.

"This human means nothing to me."

"The way you were staring at her said something different..." Sesshoumaru was about to lash out of him, and Inuyasha knew it as he moved to a defensive position.

"Sesshoumaru..." Rin whispered softly as she sat up. Her eyes widened, seeing she was in her room and at the fact that Sesshoumaru and some dog-eared boy were there as well.

* * *

Notes: Well...that was chapter four. Is Sesshoumaru gaining feelings for Rin. Maybe...maybe not? Anyway...I think Rin is prone to falling out off buildings! Second time she has in what, two chapters? Lol! Contact me for any questions or suggestions, I could really use them. REVIEW BLAST YOU. Click Click, bloody click, review! (Yes, I watch Family Guy.) .

Inu: Dog

Youkai: Demon

Taiyoukai: Demon lord or king

Onegai: Please

Baka: Idiot, fool, stupid

Gomen: Sorry

Hai: Yes

Gomen: Sorry

* * *

Rin: huggles Sess

Sess: -.-

Kagome: huggles Inu

Inuyasha: -.-

Ray: huggles self

Ray: -.-

Jaken: No one huggles me!

Naraku: Me huggle you! Ku ku ku ku.

Jaken: Eh...backs away slowly


	5. Chapter 5

Gift of a Curse

Chapter 5: Surprise, Surprise...

* * *

Rin clutched her blanket tightly. Was she dreaming. Suddenly it came back to her. She had fallen, certain of death, when Sesshoumaru have saved her...he had looked so handsome then. No! What was she thinking? Directing her attention to the two men Rin backed up a bit. "Who...are you?" She asked softly. The two looked a bit the same, silver hair and golden eyes...but Sesshoumaru didn't have dog ears! 

"About to ask you the same thing." The one with dog ears grumbled. He folded his arms over his chest, staring at her. Yes, his eyes held emotion...a softness, unlike the taiyoukai's. Sesshoumaru watched them both silently, his face unreadable as ever.

"Eh...I'm Rin."

"Keh. Surprised your alive...and that your able to speak. Guess he hasn't ripped out your vocal cords yet." Rin stared at him in horror.

"Lord Sesshoumaru saved me...twice! Why would he want me dead?" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. This meeting between his half-brother and human girl was not proving amusing in anyway.

"Really?" The silver-haired dog boy said to Sesshoumaru with a sideways glance. "Keh, I'm Inuyasha, the lowly half breed." He said mocking his older half brother. Rin watched them both suspiciously, what was going on! Why was she always clueless? Did he say half-breed? That meant he was half human didn't it?

"You may leave little brother." Sesshouamru said cooly. Inuyasha shrugged, smirking to the taiyoukai and leapt out the open window. Without a word, Sesshoumaru left. He didn't bother to close the door behind him. Rin watched the two depart. So they were brothers...but since Sesshoumaru was full demon, half brothers. They definetly didn't act like family.

The girl sighed, extending her finger as Kaori hopped on to it. She stroked the bird, set it on the window and began to dress. Sesshoumaru had left before she could thank him. He'd saved her life twice now, rude and cruel or not he deserved some gratitude! Still, she could not determine his reason for saving her. Wasn't he always saying he didn't care about her? Hadn't he said she was dead to him?

* * *

"Rin! Rin you ungrateful brat where are you?" Jaken cried as he searched frantically for the human. "RIN!" The toad squacked as the young woman stepped out in front of him. 

"Master Jaken, I thought I heard you calling me."

He clutched the staff of Two heads tight in his left hand. "Hmph! MiLord wishes to see you." Rin smiled, she'd been searching all morning for the silent taiyoukai and now she could find him for sure!

"Of course Master Jaken." the midnight-hair girl said. She followed the toad as he began to walk away, idly examining the castle's decor. He led her down a wide hall, one side lined with glass-paned windows. Outside the sun shone, casting it's warmth over the land. Trees swayed in the distance from a soft breeze. Entering a large room Jaken stopped, as did Rin behind him. Sesshoumaru had his back to them, at a desk writing away at something important no doubt. For a moment Rin almost thought he was unaware of their prescence.

"Jaken."

"Hai MiLord?"

"You are dismissed."

"Hai..." Jaken walked off muttering about humans.He was quite suspicious of the human's sudden politeness...

Now Rin stood alone, waiting for the taiyoukai to say something else. There was silence for what seemed a long, long minute, then he spoke, not bothering to turn from his desk. "You've broken the rule Rin." The girl shifted uncomfortably. "The west wing was off limits and yet you ventured forth there."

"Gomen. I didn't know-"

"Now you do." He interrupted, still scribbling away at something. "Remember the punishment for breaking the rules?" Rin's chocolate hues closed as she prayed silently. He wouldn't make her stay in her rooms again would he?

"I remember..." She said softly.

"Don't do it again." The inu-youkai warned. Rin watched him, was that it? He wasn't going to confine her to her rooms? Smiling, she suddenly remembered what she had wanted.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, arigatou for saving me...again." An emotion flickered across those ocher pools. Had this human just thanked him for something? Strange turn of events, but it changed nothing.

Rin bowed her head slightly and left. She couldn't quite place it, but recently she felt...differently about the taiyoukai.

* * *

"A human?" That drawling voice said. The young youkai nodded, looking about nervously. 

"Yes...a young human girl."

"Girl? Interesting..."

"Well?" The youkai said holding out it's palm.

"Very well. Your payment...I said I'd change your life for the better." A sword lashed out, and the youkai's head fell to the floor. Warm blood oozed around it, its body falling limp. "better of me..." The drawling voice said with a cruel laugh. Yes...everything was working. And now with this new news, his plans would work exceptionally well! No one would stop him from getting what he wanted, no one! He'd make sure of that.

* * *

Inuyasha shifted his position on the tree branch. He'd made sure to get out of his brother's scent range before halting. His morning had not gone as planned. He'd expected to find his brother, interrupt his work, tell him about the humans, and leave after a bit of fighting as usual. Instead he found Sesshoumaru staring at a sleeping human who he must have held at some point recently before that. Not to mention the girl had claimed that Sesshoumaru had saved her life twice, and Sesshoumaru hadn't denied it in anyway. 'What is going on?' He asked himself. If Sesshoumaru was going to develope feelings for someone, why of all things a human! 

And why hadn't he killed the girl, Rin, already? Last time a human showed up inside his castle he was killed without a second thought the instant he was found. Then there was that cursed rose. Feeling a bit in-over-his-head, Inuyasha leapt from the tree and made his way back to the village. Seeing Kagome would cheer him up considerably, even if he was a little annoyed she had told what he said keep quiet about. Worst of all she had told Naraku, no doubt that peice of trash was up to something.

* * *

"Come along Kohaku." Sango said with a smile to her brother. She shifted the boomerang bone, hiraikotsu, on her shoulder. A boy in his early teens ran up beside the girl. His eyes were clouded with uncertainty. "Something the matter?" She asked, noticing his look. Around her, other demon slayers walked silently with their thoughts on the mission ahead. This was the largest group that had ever left to destroy youkai, but the one who hired them assured they would need every man...or woman. 

"Are you sure I'll do alright?" Kohaku said after hesitating.

"Of course you will." Sango reassured him.

"Alright..." He said, looking ahead. A small yellow blur whizzed past Kohaku's feet, stopping just before him and Sango. A fire neko youkai. It mewed softly, currently appearing as only a cat with an extra tail. "Hey Kirara." The boy said. Sango smiled, scooping the demon up.

"I still don't see what we could be up against that requires all of us..." She pondered out loud.

* * *

The monk surpressed a yawn as he walked. How far had he gone? Who knew. All he was sure of was that he was heading for some small far off village to destroy a demon and gain a hefty prize. His staff hit the ground with a _clink_ as he walked. Miroku stopped for a moment, hearing footsteps...sounded like a crowd was coming through...

He concealed himself in the bushes as a large group ofmen -looked ready for war- passed. He contemplated joining them andalmost decided against it when he spied a slender young woman with a large boomerang on her back. 'A woman going to war?' Casually slipping from his hiding place the monk slipped into the crowd, appearing behind the young woman.

The woman stopped, turning in surprise. As a reflex she swung the boomerang bone off her shoulder and hit him on the head. Instantly Miroku fell to the ground, unmoving. "Oh no!" Sango cried as she knelt beside him. By now a few of the demon slayers were watching with interest. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" She asked frantically.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." He purred in a sultry voice. Sango's face turned red as a hand began to carress her backside.

"HENTAI!" She screamed and gave him a hard smack.

* * *

"Stupid human wench. Should have been destroyed as soon as she arrived here with her worthless mother! Milord has been acting strangely..." Jaken grumbled. He passed a youkai sweeping the floor. "Work harder you lazy bum!" The toad said and recieved an angry glare in return. With an extra bit of speed he scurried away. This castle was just to big for a small youkai like himself. 'Eh...what's this?' He came to a stop seeing Rin. She was walking absent-minded down a hall humming. "Rin! Rin what are you up to now?"

"Huh?" She said coming out of la-la-land. Recognizing the toad she smiled. "Hello Master Jaken."

"Don't play games with me!" He squacked.

Sighing softly, Rin closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm just walking about. Is that a problem?" She said with a defying look in her chocolate pools.

"Hmph! Stupid ungratful brat!" Jaken murmured as he stormed off. Rin just shook her head, accustomed to his countless insults. It seemed 'ungrateful brat' and 'human wench' were on his favorites list. With a sigh she began walking again, her hands behind her back as she drifted into her own world once more. Everything had changed so much recently...

As she walked, she ventured into a part of the castle she had yet to explore. A particular door caught her eye. It was larger than the normal ones, and made of a finer wood. Rin turned the knob, unlocked. Opening the door she smiled. Not only was this the largest and highest room she ahd ever seen, but ever wall was lined with books! Thousands upon thousands of books! It made her small library-like room look like an ant next to a mountain. Immediatly she wondered about. There were many places to just sit and read, and a few desks as well.

As she scanned the lower shelves she couldn't help but notice all the dust. It seemed no one bothered to clean this room any longer. Plucking a random book from the shelf she went to rest in a comfortable chair. Opening it, Rin's eager eyes began to read. _Once upon a time, in a land far, far away there was a little girl... _She read on. It was about a young woman who was forced to live with her stepmother and two stepsisters. 'Interesting...' She thought to herself, turning a page.

* * *

Rin closed the book, she stood up and yawned, stretched a bit. Glancing out a window she saw it was getting dark. 'Wow...I was really caught up in reading wasn't I?' Finding where the book belonged she slid it into place and left the room, making note to try and remember where it was. It would take at least four lifetimes to read everything in there! 'I'll come back tomorrow as soon as I eat and get another one-' She staggered back, hitting something hard. "Oww..." Looking up, her hues widened and then snapped closed. Why? Why did she always run into him!

* * *

Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath as his cold gaze fell upon Rin. That's what he gets for getting caught up in thought and forgetting to test the air or watch where he was going. He watched as her eyes suddenly shut. For a long time there was silence, as there always was between the two. "Sorry..." He heard her murmur as she looked up to meet his cool gaze. "...Wasn't paying attention...I...guess..." 

Gold met brown. Rin's pulse quickened. 'What's wrong with me?' She thought. Sesshoumaru remained unreadable. She waited nervously for him to say or do...anything. Did he just expect her to walk on? Rin tried to look away, but she couldn't. As hard as she tried she couldn't move her gaze... She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, why was she so nervous? Taking a small step backwards, her back pressed up against the wall. She would turn and go... if he wasn't going to say anything there was no reason to stay. Then why couldn't she look away?

The taiyoukai remained silent. Rin's scent became mixed with uncertainty. As she stepped back, he stepped forward. 'These feelings... Such strange emotions...' Without warning he closed the gap between the two. Sesshoumaru's cold lips pressed against her warmer ones, his hues closed. Rin's eyes widened in surprise as he kissed her. She couldn't pull away. Why didn't she want to?

* * *

Notes: Wow... where did that come from Sesshoumaru! Someone might think you like her or something! Anyway, I'm ending there. Hope you guys liked this chapter and it wasn't too rushed, but it's chapter five...I thought, 'What the heck, let 'em kiss.' Truly I couldn't see Rin making a move like that...so I had Sesshy-chan do it. I'll try to bring Miroku into the story, but don't expect any Sango/Miroku stuff. There really isn't even any Inu/Kag in this story and that's my favorite pairing other than Sess-Inu-Mir-every other hot guy/Me. 

Alright! In light of recent questions, most coming from Here are the answers!

Q: Does Rin have special powers because she is the keeper?

A: Interesting thought...perhaps I can work something in.

Q: Does the bird have special powers?

A: Nope...and I guess it could be a dove. Really...just a bird.

Q: (Many comments on this) What is huggle?

A: My awesomely altered version of a hug!

Q: Will Kaori return?

A: If you mean the cat demon...well I'm giving nothing away...

Q: Are you single

A: Ok...o.o

And once again remember...Rin taught herself how to read or something...

* * *

Hai: Yes 

Youkai: Demon

Ningen: Human

Taiyoukai: demon lord or king

Gomen: Sorry

Gomenasai: I'm sorry

Onegai: Please

Hanyou: Half demon

Taijiya: Demon slayer

Houshi: Monk

Inu: Dog

(Not sure what I used in this chapter...)

* * *

Inuyasha: wink 

Fangirls: swoon

Sess: wink

Fangirls: swoon

Jaken: wink

Fangirls: scream OH NO! run for cover

Jaken: cry

Ray: glomps Jaken

Jaken: Air...turns blue

* * *

On another note: Sess/Rin definetly isn't my favorite pairing, but it was the only way to make this story work. Kagura/Sess wouldn't work because she is too...evil? And then Kag/Sess is out of the question! And I couldn't see Inuyasha being the cold-hearted prince without dragging Kikyou into all of this and...that would overwhelm me...though the hanyou is way easier to write for!


	6. Chapter 6

Gift of a Curse

Chapter 5: Thoughts

* * *

No! This wasn't meant to happen! She was meant to escape! She meant to be free and get a _human_ husband and have perfectly normal _human_ children! Why was everything in her life wrong? Rin stared up at the ceiling hopelessly, lying on her bed on her back. 'I'm so stupid…' She told herself, believing it completely.

No matter how hard she tried she kept remembering the night before. Had Sesshoumaru really kissed her? Yes…even now she could feel his cool touch. He'd pulled back and his eyes had been clouded with some strange look… and she had run away. Squeezed her eyes shut and ran.

No one followed her. No one tried to stop her. She'd made it to her room and collapsed on the bed she lay in now, heart pounding. He'd kissed her out of the blue. No reason… just…out of the blue. And what was more…she hadn't pulled away. She hadn't wanted too.

'No! He locked me up! He won't let me even go outside! He's cold! He's a demon! He's cruel! He's handsome. NO!' she closed her eyes again. Nothing was right anymore. Someone had taken her already messed up life and flipped it upside, leaving her hanging with no explanation to anything.

Yes. That was exactly how she felt.

Rin sat up, looking at her window. Some fresh air would clear her head? Maybe… but she was a little weary of the window after her near-death fall. And where was Kaori? She hadn't seen that bird…

Flopping on her back she tried to console herself by picturing the perfect life. It was a little hard. Other than the glimpses she had of herself as child she was unsure of what human children looked like. And she'd never even seen a human man before come to think of it. _That_ thought nagged at her a little.

The young woman sighed. She couldn't even muster the courage to leave her rooms. What would she do if she saw him again? Act as if nothing had happened? Like that emotionless demon lord hadn't been her first kiss. Her first kiss. She groaned. That particular fantasy had been snatched away.

'Stole my first kiss…' she grumbled lightly. Somehow, Rin failed to be angry or saddened by it. 'He's just messing with me.' She concluded. 'I don't know why… but he's never physically hurt me… and I doubt he will. I mean. He's saved me twice. So maybe he's trying to hurt me emotionally?' That was a thought that lingered a while.

* * *

"We'll kill everyone one o' them demons!" A villager yelled loudly. He was standing on top of a box, making him stand out from the crowd of a hundred or so angry villagers.

"Yeah!" Came the roar of the crowd.

"Burn tha' castle!"

"Yeah!"

"And will we show mercy?"

"Hell no!" They roared.

"That's right! Didn't show no mercy to that young'un girl!"

"Yeah!"

The hanyou stood off to the side, really bored by the whole thing. They wouldn't attack the castle… not right now anyway. They had yet to choose a leader. The one that would 'lead them to battle' and all that crap. He was vaguely aware of the worried miko leaning against him until she spoke.

"They'll all be slaughtered… because of me…" Her voice was barely above a whisper. It made Inuyasha's heart squeeze in his chest. Soon she'd start to, yep. He could already smell the salty tear wetting his haori.

"Kagome. It's my fault. I shouldn't have told you…"

"Don't even try to blame yourself for this!" Kagome cried with a sudden angry outburst. "You know as well as I do if you wouldn't have told I would have driven you crazy trying to find out!"

He smirked. That was true.

"Keh, just don't be a cry baby about it. We'll probably stop them, somehow." Inuyasha failed to hide the uncertainty in his voice. Even if Sesshoumaru seemed to have taken an interest in humans he wouldn't hesitate to slaughter these villagers if they attacked. It was 'pride' or whatever the hell you wanted to call it.

"Inuyasha…" she said warningly and placed a hand over her stomach. "We have to stop them." She said, her eyes taking on a determined look. Then she smiled. "I don't want Inu Junior born to an empty village."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, a stupid grin on his face. So… that little change in her scent did mean something. "Really?" She nodded. "Wow. Now I've got to stop a whole group of humans from running off to their deaths just so my kid can be born. What a life."

"You better believe it!"

(A/N Couldn't help myself. Inu/Kag is my favorite pairing…)

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared out over the land. The sun was high in the sky, a light wind toying with his platinum hair. He wasn't sure what he felt. Uncertainty? Shame? Anger? Confusion? Perhaps even…fear? Whatever it was the Taiyoukai was too busy trying to keep his calm exterior to dwell on it.

He continued to look off into the distance, looking, but not really seeing. He even failed to catch any scents in the air. Something he had never failed to do before…

A chirp nearby, and then something on his shoulder. That stupid bird. How dare it come to him as if there was nothing to fear? He raised a hand, and the bird flew to it. White… no trace of any other color. Looking at it for a moment longer he could see it was a dove. It took to preening itself, as if he wasn't there.

"Milord!" came an oh-so-familiar and oh-so-annoying voice from behind him. Without turning around then Taiyoukai knew it was his _loyal_ servant Jaken. "I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"…."

Silence… never a good sign.

"A servants body turned up. Decapitated. One youkai claimed a mere human was it's killer!"

"…?"

"Eh… we are pretty sure the youkai was up to no good. Seen to be sneaking off occasionally!" Jaken continued.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were elsewhere. A certain human girl to be exact. Human. She was just a small, insignificant mortal. A small, insignificant mortal who held more power than she knew she had. Not only did she hold the key to keeping him a youkai –if in fact, the curse held after all- but know… she seemed to hold more than before.

The memory of the night before made him look down upon himself. Imagine… a human… a human girl he had kissed. It was shameful, sickening, disgusting. To think he had been provoked to do such a thing was unheard of! He'd be content with never seeing her face again… right?

* * *

"It won't be long…" That voice said, failing to hide the eagerness from his voice. "I'll rule the whole place…"

"Yes sir. Have you planned when we will attack?"

"As soon as the slayers and that monk arrive…"

"Of course sir… but do we really need so many fighters?"

"Never underestimate the enemy."

"Of course."

He dismissed the man and now sat back, staring contently ahead. Yes… soon the name Naraku would be known far and wide.

(A/N Anyone surprised by whom that 'drawling voice' was?)

* * *

Yes. Hours had slipped by and she had finally gained enough courage to slip from her rooms and head in the direction of that book-filled room she ahd found yesterday. Rin sighed. A good book would let her escape her troubles, she hoped anyway. Maybe one day… she could write her own stories? One day when she was free.

She made sure to check every turn for that inu-youkai lord. Literally, she'd die if she ran into _him_ again. It wasn't even a question… she could never face him again. Rin turned another corner, spying the door she was looking for with a small smile. She entered the room, grabbing the first book she reached and plopping down into a chair.

"Perfect! Just need to read." She thought happily and opened the book. It began with the usual 'once upon a time, in a faraway place…' Rin saw the words, but she didn't really read them. No matter what she did or how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking of Sesshoumaru.

* * *

It had been three hours and now he was determined to get something done. The Taiyoukai frowned slightly. The trader's to the north were having problems. Yes. The North was always weak. Sesshoumaru stood, leaving his study and heading down a hall. He passed Jaken in the process, which squawked as he was pushed aside and walked past without even a glance. And to think how long he'd served that dog!

The inu-youkai stopped at a particular door, his clawed hand resting on the handle and his face unreadable as ever. Something had drawn him here. He wasn't quite aware of what until now. That scent. Rin's scent. He contemplated turning the handle and going in, killing that stupid human girl.

No. He'd have to wait a while longer for that. Sesshoumaru let his hand fall to rest at his side, when that door handle turned and the door opened. Rin stared up at him for a moment, before snapping her gaze away in a sudden realization of just who was standing in front of her.

His hues narrowed as something stirred within him. He fought to suppress it, as she stood there motionless. Just a human… a filthy, disgusting human that he couldn't wait to kill.

Rin's gaze bore into her feet. She closed her eyes failing to stop the slight trembling that swept through her. Why did she have to stop reading then and decide to leave? And why was he standing outside the door anyway? "I…just…was reading." Rin said, her voice trembled, but from what she failed to decipher. "Gomen."

Without warning she swept past him, taking off at a quick pace down the hall and feeling relieved as she turned the corner. 'What's wrong with me?' She thought as her nerves calmed. 'I'm so stupid…' she scolded herself again and headed towards her rooms.

Jaken watched what had just transpired between this human and his lord curiously. Well, she seemed like she was afraid of him. That was good! A low-life human needed to show respect for her betters! Though he couldn't help but feel jealous. Had he been standing in the doorway Sesshoumaru wouldn't have hesitated to kick him aside.

* * *

Notes: I guess nothing much really happened in this chapter. Sorry! Things will happen soon…but right now I need to build and clarify the relationship between Sesshoumaru's and Rin. As for the Inuyasha and Kagome tidbits… I just love those two!

Sango and Miroku are both in the story! YAY! Don't count on Shippou though. I've looked and just can't find a place for him.

Q: What is Glomp?

A: Sort of a miz between a tackle and a huggle.

Q: Why do you suck?

A: Because... this popsicle is good! Why I else wouldI suck onit?

Q: Why is Sesshoumaru acting so weird?

A: Because... it's my story?

* * *

Gomen: Sorry

Inu: Dog

Youkai: Demon

Taiyoukai: Demon lord or King

Kami: God, divine one

Miko: Priestess

* * *

Sango: Wow! Inuyasha and Kagome are having a baby.

Miroku: How about you and I-

Sango: Forget it!

Inuyasha: blush

Kagome: blush

Sess: Pathetic humans and lowly half breed…

Ray: Oh yea… Kagura. Rin.

Sess: hides face

Ray: HAHA!


	7. Chapter 7

Gift of a Curse

Chapter 7: Why?

* * *

Rin sighed as she walked about the castle. She was lost... again. Why do they build these things so large anyway? With a light sigh the midnight-haired girl turned a corner. "Looks a little... familair..." She murmured under her breath. Indeed, something was strangely familair about this area. Then she saw it, her chocolate hues widening slightly at the sight. "The rose!" Double-checking no one was around she slipped into the room. The window she had fallen through had been replaced though shards of glasss still littered the floor. Eyes on the rose, she stepped forward.

It hung suspended in the air and once again it beckoned her. Why? A chill ran down her back remembering the last time she had tried to touch this enchanted rose. Those eyes had held such bloodlust she knew she could never erase them from her memory, no matter how hard she tried. Now it was broad daylight and she was sure no one was near.

Reaching out a timid hand she let her fingers hover over the silver rose for a moment. "What makes it so special...?" She asked aloud. Her fingertips touched a pedal. It was like fine silk and slightly cold to the touch. Rin let out a breath she had been unaware of holding. Her hand pulled back suddenly as the petal fell. She whipped around hearing ehavy breathing.

"L- Lord Sesshou-" Rin was cut off. The taiyoukai had moved so quickly. Her back pressed up against the wall, mouth slightly agape in a silent scream, her eyes wide in terror as his own were no longer that honey hue but cimson in color.

"You knew this wing was forbidden!" He growled out in a harsh, hair-raising voice. Rin could only squeeze her eyes shut as a clawed hand was hovering just above her face emitting a green glow. His eyes were full of bloodlust.

"I'm sorry!" She finally managed to wail. He continued to press her up against the wall, but the crimson in his hues faded returning to gold. After a moment he let her drop turning away.

'Let my control snap...' he told himself, for some reason unable to turn and look at her. Sesshoumaru remained silent. He'd wanted her to fear him as she should, but that look in her eyes just then... for some reason it made him feel ashamed.

Rin found her footing and bolted past the silent taiyoukai. He made no move to stop her. "Where are you going Rin!" Jaken yelled angrily as she rushed past him.

"I can't stand it anymore!" She cried heaving the two front doors open. Rin took off, heading towards a forest in a blind run. Her legs began to burn, begging to stop. She refused their pleas. A pain grew in her side, but she only continued onward into the thick of a forest. Branches and thorns cut at her drawing blood. A stream ran along beside her and she chose to follow it, not even stopping for a small drink. "Someone will find me. Someone will save me." She told herself over and over. Someone had to save her.

* * *

"Milord! Rin has escaped!" Jaken cried. Sesshoumaru remained silent, staring off out some window for a bit.

"Of this I am aware."

"Eh... yes Milord," Jaken said dumbfounded and with a curt nod of his head, left. Why was he letting the girl escape? 'I'll never understand Milord...' The toad thought with a frustrated sigh. Seems like just as soon as he was starting to figure out the taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru went and did something unheard of!

* * *

"This is the place Houshi-sama." Sango said coming to a stop in front of a large hut. The group of taijiya stopped as well, waiting for some sort of greeting. Kohaku shifted nervously, petting Kirara who was on his shoulder.

"Welcome!" A rather cold voice called. They turned to see a man around twenty with black wavy hair and crimson eyes. Strange combination for a human...

"We are here to slay a demon?" The taijiya leader said stepping forward. The man nodded.

"Yes. A castle of youkai."

"Very well." The leader said with a nod. "We'll set up camp and be ready to move out on your word."

"Very good. If you need anything, I go by the name of Naraku."

"Naraku?" He repeated. "Very well."

* * *

Rin finally stopped. She leaned against a tree for support panting as she caught her breath. She'd never been in a forest before. It was so quiet... and somehow she knew, too quiet. She looked around, but couldn't see anyone or anything. "Hello?" She called out shakily. 'I'm being stupid.' She scolded herself. 'You're finally free and you're acting like something is out to get you.' Rin shivered remembering her encounter with the taiyoukai. The feeling that she'd never see another day that had welled inside her.

"I'm so stupid!" the young woman cried out to the forest. She lowered her voice to just above a whisper. "I thought... I don't know what I thought..." She looked up into the trees, the light shining through dappled by the leaves. A shuffling sound, a snap of a twig. Something was close. She held her breath looking around to try and find who was near.

She froze, two black beady eyes caught her chocolate orbs. Snarls and growls, she was surrounded. Rin pressed up against the trees as wolf youkai began to move closer. They bared their fangs, the fur on the backs raising. 'No! I won't die out here!' The wolves continued to circle, waiting for her to make a move. She eased a hand out slowly despite the snarls she recieved and took hold of a small tree branch. "Now!" Rin leapt forward just as the wolves attack. The managed to beat one away when a set of fangs sunk into her arm.

Hissing in pain she kicked the wolf off and backed against a tree. Now she turned, just as a youkai leapt into the air. It's fangs bared, claws outstretched as it hurtled itself at her. Rin let out a shrill scream cowering and squeezing her eyes shut. Her arm throbbed, the warm liquid gushing from where the fangs had sunken deep into her flesh and muscel. The impact never came, instead there was a hiss and a loud thump. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" He ripped his claws through a wolf, it's body falling to the ground. The taiyoukai turned to look at her for a moment, claws covered in blood. Another youkai leapt at him, digging into his back. With a low growl he knocked it off, slicing it cleanly in two with a whip-like light.

Blood ran from his wounds, covering her clothing and running into his silver tresses as if it had always been there. The wolves turned tail and ran, disappearing into the forest foliage. Rin watched them go, then turned to Sesshoumaru. His golden hues catching her gaze for a moment before dropping to his knees with heavy breaths. He had suffered alot of bloodloss, even for a great youkai. It was pooling at his feet with no sign of stopping soon. The demon lord opened his mouth as to say something, but fell to a limp form on the ground.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" the girl cried in horror kneeling at his side. There was no way this was the same youkai who had held it's claws at her not long ago. His breathing was slow and irregular. Her eyes trailed down his body to the whole in his back. The wolves had peirced through his armour and by the looks of it, dug quite deeply into his flesh.

Tears welled up in front of chocolate hues. "All this because you saved me..." She whispered. Gently she unclasped his armour tugging it off. Ri nset it beside her and then moved the pull back his kimono. The crimson covered everything, making his alabaster skin appear red. Gently she touched around one of the wounds, recieving a hiss from the unconscious taiyoukai. Pulling ehr fingers back she cupped her hands, filling them with water from the enarby stream.

The cool liquid cleaned away the blood. She continued the process until it stopped flowing, all the while chewing nervously on her bottom lip. If he wasn't so heavy she could carry him! Perhaps a youkai from the castle would smell the blood and come looking? Cleaning the wounds the best she could, and to the best of her knowledge, Rin began to rip strips off the bottom of her kimono and lightly bandaged him. 'Why am I doing this?' She asked herself. 'I could be gone by now... I might have found a village by now.'

* * *

The sun was setting, the sky a fiery orange. Still she was out in the woods, unable to leave the demon lord and fearful of the wolves all the while. Rin looked beside her where he lay, only a slightly different position from before. The strips of kimono she'd used were covered in blood. 'I'll replace them soon...' she told herself. Coffee hues trailed up his body to his face and she couldn't help, but think it looked peaceful.

Timidly she reached out a hand, brushing a silken lock to the side. His hues snapped open, a hand shooting out to grab her own. She gasped in surprise. "I-...I'm sorry." Rin mumbled trying to pull away from his strong hold. The taiyoukai ignored her for a moment.

"Why?"

"Why what?" She responded dumbfounded.

"Why didn't you leave me?" Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly, his eyes searching hers.

A heat rose up in her cheeks. She was blushing... why? "You...you saved me. I couldn't leave you to...die." Rin managed to say, tripping over her tongue. The demon lord let her hand go, sitting up slowly and staring ahead. He felt strange... like he'd just drank a cup of hot tea perhaps? No... this warmth growing inside him was different.

Rin stared down at her feet nervously, unsure of what to do or say. "You shouldn't have ventured into these woods." He said coldly. Rin turned him, her eyes ablaze with that defiant flame.

"If you wouldn't have attacked me I wouldn't have!"

"Then you shouldn't have gone into the West Wing." He had a point there. This all came down to letting her curiousity get the better of her. After a moment she sighed reluctantly.

"Yes... I should have left it alone."

The taiyoukai was slightly surprised. She wasn't usually one to give in so easily.

What was it about this human girl that intrigued him so much? Sesshoumaru would admit to himself that, yes, something other than the curse had made him go after her, but what?

* * *

Notes: Another stupid chapter for another stupid story. I don't know why I bother writing. Sigh

No glossary... you should have learned the words by now right? I'm pretty sure Taijiya (demon slayer), youkai, and taiyoukai was all I used. Shorter chapter... too bad!

Inuyasha: Hey Ray guess what?

Ray: Umm...what?

Inuyasha: Hay stole your idea and does this now too!

Ray: That dirty little...Sesshoumaru?

Sess: -.- Yes?

Ray: Seek her!

Sess: No.

Ray: -.-;


	8. Chapter 8

After a long break I'm here and updating! Just for you, because I still lack Microsoft Word, I will reread this whole chapter twice just to fix typos.

Story stats and sometimes teasers to my next chapters are posted on livejournal . c o m under the account name SoulessDesire. Though I reccomend if you wish to not be completely disturbed by my... 'ways' o.o; you should not bother going to my journal!

Gift of a Curse

Chapter 8: Growing (Growing tension and... growing feelings?)

* * *

"I'm not complaining! Just pointing out the fact that it's a little chilly out here!" Rin huffed folding her arms across her chest and turning to look away. How long had it been since she ran off and got attacked by wolf youkai? Oh yeah, less then two days, but when a taiyoukai was constantly raking your nerves it did seem to make time stretch oh-so-much.

"You're correct." Sesshoumaru said blandly making Rin's eyes widen in surprise. "You were not complaining, simply whining." She narrowed her eyes turning to look at him and wanting to wipe that irritating smirk off his face.

"I am not whining!" She insisted haughtily.

"Surely not." The demon lord said, his rich voice dripping with obvious sarcasm.

"Why do you always do that?" Rin demanded. He quirked a brow making her sigh. "You always do that sarcasm thing. And here I was thinking you were incapable of emotion."

"Sarcasm is not an emotion." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"Hmph!" Rin looked away, an akward silence settling over the pair. Why was she sticking around anyway waiting for him to heal? Not like she could do anything if something threating came along. She shifted, and shifted again.

"Stop fidgeting." He said as if reprimanding a young child.

"I'm sorry if it displeases you _Lord_ Sesshoumaru. Though you don't ever seem to care about how your actions might displease someone..."

"And what, may I inquire, do you mean by that human?" She merely rolled her eyes at the human remark.

"Exactly as I said! You're too busy being all high and mighty to care what others might think of your actions! You are so self-centered!" She held up a hand, raising her fingers as she began to count off. "Stepping on Master Jaken, doing that eye-narrow thing, slamming Master Jaken into walls, insulting others without second thought, taking advantage of young women, -"

"Excuse me?" The taiyoukai cut her off. "This Sesshoumaru has more honor then taking advantage of females." Rin felt her blood boil as she turned to glare at him, catching his gaze.

"You could have asked before you stole my first kiss!" She yelled, regretting saying it. He was sure to get angry now... but instead he only smirked.

"Would you have denied me if I had?" Rin clenched her hands into fists blushing furiously.

"I...well..." He made everything so difficult! "YES!" Rin finally managed to yell.

Sesshoumaru watched amused as she took on a red hue. "You certainly didn't seem to mind at the time..." He commented lightly.

The young woman almost lost it, almost jumpd to her feet and tried to kill him... but refrained at the last moment. She surpressed her anger, putting on a bored expression and picking at some nonexistent fuzz on her kimono. "You were the one who kissed me in the first place." She didn't have to be looking at him to know the demon lord found this amusing no longer.

Sesshoumaru stood up, adjusting his top and shrugging into his armour as Rin stared up at him in shock. Then he turned and began to walk off in direction of the castle. Jumping to her feet she ran after him trying to keep up with his long strides. "What are you doing?" She demanded angrily. He kept his face stoic, eyes ahead.

"Returning to my castle."

"Not that! Do you mean you could have gotten up any time you wanted too?"

"It appears so."

"Then why didn't you? Why did you make me sit in that forest all day?"

"No one made you." He commented. Well, that _was_ true.

"Jerk." Rin huffed and then stopped, realizing she was heading back to the place she had fled from. Turning she began to walk off in the other direction. "I'm not going back there..."

"Since when did you have a choice?" Rin jumped, when had he gotten behind her? Whirling around she scowled.

"You get away from me!"

"And if I don't?"

"Bastard!" She yelled and turned, attempting to take off and squeaking in surprise as two arms grabbed her, lifted her int othe air, and plopped her down over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. He began to walk once more, the human woman slung over his left shoulder. Rin struggled to no avail, and took to beating on his back with her fists. Not that it made any impact through the armour. Curse it all. Why was fate so cruel to her?

* * *

"Milord! You have returned..." Jaken trailed off as his lord entered the castle, Rin over his shoulder and she was grumbling things. Sesshoumaru lifted her up effortlessly and deposited her on the floor. She regained her balance, glaring daggers at him and vaguely aware of Jaken.

"Take her to her rooms." The demon lord said coolly and took off down a winding hall, disappearing from her view.

"Come on intolerable brat!" The toad imp barked prodding her with his staff like she was some cow that needed herded.

"Stupid youkai, stupid imps, stupid me..." She continued to grumble as she allowed herself to be led by Jaken to her rooms. Her first time to be truly outdoors and it was spent in the company of _him_. Rin refused to ackowledge the fact she would be wolf chow right now if he hadn't chosen that particular moment to 'drop by'. Once again, for the third time, she owed him her life.

Entering her room she stripped of her clothing and took a much needed bath before callopsing into her bed, asleep before she hit the pillow.

---Dream---

She huddled against her mother, taking her mother's kimono and gripping it tightly in her hands. A small, green thing appeared in the doorway. Rin was too busy burying her head against her mother to hear what was being said. Though she did pull her head away long enough to see her mother lift the basket she was holding a pull back the cloth covering it to reveal roses. Silver roses... A tall youkai appeared behind the short green one who stepped aside to allow the taller one through.

------------

Rin sat up. Her pulse had quickened, and it took her a moment to remember she was snug in her bed and not out in a blinding snowstorm. What did all these dreams mean... and those roses! They were silver! The green man was Jaken for sure... and the tall youkai was unmistakably Sesshoumaru. What did it all mean...?

* * *

Kagome chewed her bottom lip nervously. "They don't trust us anymore Inuyasha. The villagers think we are in league with Sesshoumaru or something."

Inuyasha snorted. The very thought od being in league with his brother was as stupid as Naraku being some handsome young man who was half as good as he thought he was. "Keh... let them think what they want..." Inuyasha growled. "I'll rip off their heads if they even think of touching you or my unborn pup."

"No..." She said shaking her head like he was some hopeless cause. "You either find a way to keep Sesshoumaru or the villagers from fighting - or I will - or we leave the village until this is all over."

"Neither of those are going to happen..." The hanyou said with an honest shrug before turning to admire Kagome's growing belly.

* * *

The taiyoukai gave up, once more, on trying to sort out the mess with the north. What was their problem anyway? Couldn't they keep order in their land themselves without pestering allies with every little uprising? Tedious work never suited him well anyway. Turning golden hues to the window of his study a certain human girl clouded his thoughts.

It was hard staying in her company. Hard not to smile at her carefree clumsy ways or run his laws through her for insulting him. And she seemed to enjoy insulting him, and lately it only struck him as amusing. No... he didn't enjoy her company. He hated her! Sesshoumaru refused to follow in the footsteps of his father, refused to meet such a fate.

'Damn wench...' He thought and turned back to his desk only to give up and take refuge of his window again.

* * *

Short chapter, not really a point to it either. Sorry for that. Also sorry it took so dang long to update! Now to answer some questions...

Q: Is Sesshoumaru really that stupid or has he never been in love? (Well the q was something like that)

A: Heck, I've never been in love and also never kissed a male outside of family. Sorry if things seem a little weird! Heh heh... he'll realize it soon though.

Q: Do you watch Full Metal Alchemist?

A: Oh do I? I love it! Ed is hot! o.o;

Q: Will you ever finish Change of Heart?

A: Eventually? Perhaps...

Q: How old is Rin in the story?

A: Twenty-two if you add 3 and 19.

Q: How long until the curse takes effect.

A: Read the next chapter to find out!

Q: Are you insane?

A: Hey... I asked myself this question! Yes. I am.

Q: Who is Hay?

A: My cousin Haley! (Inugirlfan1) Read her stories! Especially 'Old Friends' IT ROCKS!

Sess: Your lack of common sense amuses this Sesshoumaru.

Ray: Well... your... arrogance annoys me.

Sess: Hn.

Inu: Did I miss something?

Kag: I'm confused...

Shippou: Your always confused.

Inu: snicker

Kag: SIT! Hey... why didn't you sit?

Ray: Because I'm the author and I said he didn't!

REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Gift of a Curse

Chapter 9: Following in Father's Footsteps

Because so many have asked (or demanded), this chapter will have Sesshoumaru/Rin fluff. I'm trying, I really am! Though... the big fluffy parts will come later in the story, definently towards the ending. (I swear, Inu/Kag fluff is so much easier!)

Forgive any OOCness with Sesshoumaru, he's highly confused at the moment. o.O

* * *

"This is your last warning!" Rin said, trying her best to keep her voice hard and look stern. "Leave!" The bird remained perched on her finger. With a sigh she brought her arm against her chest, looking down at the bird. It's feet caused small tinglings of pain from where it dug into her skin to hold on. "Why won't you go?"

It chirped in response, leaving her finger to fly across the room and land on the bed. Smiling Rin fell down beside it, face-first on the bed. It had been a whole week since her attempted escape. Time was moving slowly, each day bringing only the same thing the last did. 'Guess I should get changed...' she thought idly, 'explore the castle a bit...' The young woman found she approved of the idea. She changed, brushed her raven locks, and then left her rooms. Surely something interesting had to happen today. Nothing could be so boring for so long could it?

'I swear my kimonos are getting finer...' Rin though glancing down at herself. Definently not the rags her old ones were, but also not the finest. 'Maybe the one who makes these took pity on me.' The very thought of that made her angry. No matter what position she was in, she didn't need anyone's pity! Even if she was at the mercy of a cold demon lord.

Thinking of the said demon lord, she hadn't seen him since he'd thrown her over his shoulder and brought her back to the castle. Rin sighed hopelessly at the thought. He could have at least carried her in a more dignified manner right? She'd stay right next to the baka that whole time she thought he was inured only to be thrown over his shoulder like some deer that had just been hunted and killed. 'Though I did try to run away... then again he could have always grabbed my arm and dragged me back...' Suddenly aware she was standing in the middle of a hall staring into space, Rin began her trek through the castle once more.

'I'm in the West Wing.' She thought eyeing the blue tapestries. Veering off in another direction she entered a different part of the castle. 'Never will I go there again willingly! Not after what happened last time...'

"Kaori!" Rin gasped rounding a corner. In the dim flickering light of the castle torches, stood her friend. The cat demon's eyes widened and she darted. "Wait!" Rin cried running after her. Kaori was no where to be seen. After running for what seemed an eternity Rin stopped to catch her breath. 'I'm imagining things.' She told herself. 'I'm so lonely I just wanted to see a friend...' Yes... Kaori had never really been there, but she had seemed so real. 'No! She is gone! Something else I can think that baka Sesshoumaru for!'

Rin began walking once more, no sense of where she was going and no destination in mind. At least she was getting the hang of finding her rooms after each exploration.

"You smell human! Are you human?" She looked around for the owner of the small voice, but couldn't see anyone. "Down here!" The small voice piped up again. Rin glanced down. A little boy... no a kitsune with red hair, large, curious jade eyes, and a bushy tail. She smiled.

"Hai. I am human, but I can see you are not. Humans don't have tails." Rin said with a small laugh. The kitsune continued to look at her.

"My pa said the master hates humans... how come you are here? Did you sneak in?"

"Uh... no. I'm held prisoner here."

"How come you aren't in the dungeon then?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Not sure actually. Have you been at this castle long?"

The kitsune puffed out his chest with pride. "Since I was born! My name is Shippou. What's yours?"

"Rin." She said with a laugh. "Pleased to meet you."

"You're the first human I've ever seen. Can you do anything special?"

"Nothing as special as you can do..." Rin thought with a slightly disappointed air, an annoying lock of hair falling in front of her face. She brushed it behind an ear.

"Uh oh, I have to go! Sayonara!" The kitsune sped off, disappearing around a corner. She watched him go. What was with the sudden need to run off? She turned to look ahead once more and dread pooled inside her. 'Oh... that's why...'

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled lightly. Seven days spent killing low-life youkai trying to overthrow the lord in the north. They had such weak defenses he was surprised no one had suceeded in doing so yet. Then again everytime a group attempted it, the North called in their allies. Perhaps if his father hadn't been so close to their lord, he would have taken over the North long ago and joined it with the West. He shrugged out of armour, letting it fall with a loud _thump_ on the castle floor. And before he could even try to wash off the smell of blood, a toad imp ran in. "Milord! You are back early!"

"Of this I am clearly aware..." The taiyoukai said coldly staring down at Jaken who promptly lowered his head in respect.

"Gomen nasai Sesshoumaru-sama!" He backed out of the room. "This lowly Jaken is not good enough to serve you!" Sesshoumaru continued to give Jaken's retreating form the icy glare until he was out of sight.

The feeling of something drawing off of him grew stronger each day. Like it was tapping his strength, making him grow weary much faster then he ever should. And though it was not that evident, his silver hair had dulled slightly. Meerly a month remained before the curse would take place, if it were real. Was he already beginning to change?

Changing, he slipped from his wing and began a silent walk through the castle to see everything was in order. He caught a glimpse of red scurrying around the corner. 'Fox.' He thought, it's scent lingering in the air. 'Young kitsune with stolen goods from the kitchens.' He corrected himself. Soon their was the sound of voices, and the unmistakable scent of a human woman.

_"Rin. Pleased to meet you."_

_"You're the first human I've seen. Can you do anything special?"_

_"Nothing as special as you can do..."_

_"Uh oh, I have to go! Sayonara!"_

The demon lord could hear their conversation clearly as he came to a stop, golden hues narrowing on Rin standing in his way. Strangely, no ill thoughts surfaced as he watched her. Instead, only that strange heat...

Rin watched him nervously, chewing her bottom lip. Was she still in the West Wing? Surely not... but maybe she was? "Gomen... if I am in the Western Wing I didn't mean to be."

It took him a moment to realize she was speaking. "You are not in the West Wing." He said blandly. Rin sighed in relief, now she couldn't have her roaming privilages snatched away!

(A/n Prepare for my already over-done thing... but I just couldn't think of anything today!)

"Oh, then I'll just be on my way!" She said with forced cheerfulness. Being in his presence always seemed to make her dizzy somehow. Head held high, the young woman began a brisk walk, but of course her nerves were too much and she tripped over her own foot. Mentally cursing as she fell into Sesshoumaru, Rin closed her eyes, unable to meet his gaze. What cruel divine being was so bent on making her fall into him or run into him?

Sesshoumaru stared down at her, as if it would make her just disappear into thin air. But she remained, leaning into him and making no move to be apologetic or stand back up. Not that he could find himself complaining, for some reason he found himself wanting to pull her into a close embrace and take in that wondrous scent that so pleased his senses. 'She's human.' He told himself. 'Humans do not smell good in any way.' It didn't work. _He_ was Lord Sesshoumaru, and Lord Sesshoumaru _always_ got what he wanted no matter what it was.

The taiyoukai pulled her against him, making Rin gasp in surprise. Her head was rested against his chest, his strong arms snaked around her waist. "Sesshoumaru...?" She said softly. She should hate him, loathe him, but for some reason being held in his arms felt so _right_. How could it possibly be wrong? But it was. She knew it was...

The demon lord pulled her even closer against him making her tense for a moment, and then relax against him. She felt so safe in his arms.

Sesshoumaru inhaled her scent, allowing himself to close his ocher hues and indulge in this moment. Somehow, he'd wondered astray from his intentions and allowed this simple human to catch his interest. Rin was everything he wasn't, and being with her made him whole.When she wasn't near him, she was in his thoughts. Always smiling so kindly, as he silently wished she would for him.That's when it hit him. It was so obvious... how had he failed to recognize it before? He was following in his father's footsteps. He was falling in love with a human.

* * *

NOTES: I was going to make this chapter longer but I decided to end it here. Maybe it's just me, tear but it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside writing that! You got your promised fluff, so now I expect REVIEWS!

Q: How long will you wait before updating?

A: Roughly once a week, but it can range from every few days to 2 whole weeks. Depends on how busy I am. Reviews speed up the process though.

Q: Can you write longer chapters?

A: I will try...

Q: Is this going to end like Beauty and the Beast?

A: Smirks evilly Perhaps... perhaps not.

Q: Do you really do all the stuff you put in your livejournal?

A: Uh... yea. I don't just make stuff up to put in there you know.

Q: Is Sesshoumaru your favorite character?

A: Hai! Inuyasha is a close second though.

Q: How long will this story be?

A: I'm going to give the rough guess at anywhere between 15-20 chapters.

Goldenskyblue22: Thank you for all your reviews! You really do inspire me!

Animearlinefreak: Thanks to you too! I can't asnwer your question, just wait and see!

Mad-4-Manga: I never thought of sarcasm that way. Guess you're right. Hope you don't feel cheated by this chapter.

Sesshy-chansbestpal: I don't think his best pal would want me to do that...

Vampiredogdemongirl89: Whoohoo! You've been a loyal reviewer! Thanks!

Rosery: Thank you very much! In return I shall glomp you! Glomp

Its Mia: If you love glomps so much you can have one too! Glomps

Animedorkette: Squee! Thank you.

DiRtY pIrAtE hooKeR: Thank you very very much! huggle

Melody: Thank you soooo much!

Siren66: Go Siren66! Thanks for all the reviews!

Ryous-Crystal: Thank you my dear reviewer for reviewing!

Sphinx: Arigatou for your reviews! 3

Kagome of Darkness: Yay! THANK YOU!

Rose: THANKIES! I love all reviews! Even mean ones!

REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

Gift of a Curse

Chapter 10: Interrupted (Bad title...)

(Heck ya! I'm not dead! I've been very busy with school and I appreciate all the reviews and everyone who waited for this chapter. I do mind the nasty letters people keep emailing me because I haven't updated for a while…) Oh yes, **Inuyasha doesn't have Tetsusaiga**... that would just complicate the story.

Now to pick up from where I left off…

* * *

"Eh… Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin murmured coming out of a momentary daze. "What are you doing?" She tilted her head up to glance at him.

"Hn." The demon lord blinked, staring down into her chocolate hues. He mentally cursed as he stepped away and turned his gaze away from the young woman, but not before catching the red blush staining her cheeks. Sesshoumaru folded his arms into his sleeves. "Watch your step." He said nonchalantly and walked past her.

Rin blinked, turning to watch him disappear from view. "Not all is right in his head." She muttered, sure he was finally out of earshot, although almost completely convinced she wasn't playing with a full deck of cards. 'He's cruel, mean, arrogant and overly rude! Not to mention I can't even walk outdoors because of him!'

"Wow! You're okay?" A voice piped up from beside her. Rin looked down at Shippou, and smiled.

"Ano… yes." She said finally, beginning to walk again, trying to shake the feelings still stirring inside her from her encounter with the Taiyoukai. "So… is that why you took off so fast? Because of Sesshoumaru?"

"Sorry…" The kitsune mumbled ashamed of himself. "I didn't want to get caught."

"Caught? Doing what?" Rin asked suspiciously.

"You mean with what." Shippou smiled proudly as he brandished a bundle from his pocket. "Food from the kitchens. Want some? It took me forever to filch, but they won't miss it. They have so much food in there!"

"Sure, let's go up to my room and eat. You can enlighten me with some stories about yourself."

"You really want to hear about me?"

Rin laughed softly. "Of course I do."

* * *

"Milord!"

"Not now Jaken. Leave."

"B- but milord! It's the half-breed Inuyasha. He is at the front gates and wishes to see you about something." The toad said nervously. His lord seemed extremely testy lately compared to his usual self. Perhaps it had something to do with the North?

"I told you to leave Jaken, why are you still in my presence?" Sesshoumaru said coldly. Indeed he had picked up on his half brother's scent already. The toad bowed deeply, and scurried away before having to face the wrath of his angry lord. The Taiyoukai stood silent for a few moments before turning and making his way to the wall. With one fluid movement he smashed it, failing to vent any of the anger swelling inside him, and stepped out into the open air. His golden hues closed for only a moment as he set out toward the front gates. Perhaps a quick fight with the half-breed would calm his nerves?

* * *

A warm wind tugged at his clothing, whipping wisps of silver hair in front of him as his eyes strayed to look off into the distance where the distinct shape of his older half-brother, Sesshoumaru, was drawing closer. Inuyasha waited impatiently, his arms folded firmly across his chest and his facial features clearly showing indisposition yet not-without determination. He had promised Kagome he would attempt once more to keep the Taiyoukai from killing any humans, mainly from the village, but both Kagome and Inuyasha really knew it to be a lost cause.

"Sesshoumaru." The half demon growled lightly as the inu-youkai drew to a stop feet from him. Once again Inuyasha was caught off guard by the scent of a female human clinging to Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha." He said coolly, not failing in letting even a trace of emotion leak into his monotoned voice. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Keh. Cut the crap. You know why the hell I'm here."

"I suppose you plan to protect your humans."

Inuyasha growled, resisting the almost over-powering urge to leap forward and rip his brother's head off with one clean sweep of his claws. "If you even so much as touch one of them I'll-"

"Kill me?" Sesshoumaru said clearly amused. "Little brother, you can only wish for that dream to become reality." With one loud snarl the hanyou leapt at the demon lord only to slash at the air as his offense was evaded easily.

"Bastard." Inuyasha growled as he made another failed attempt at hitting Sesshoumaru. As he came down on the ground pain erupted through his abdomen, the Taiyoukai delivering a quick blow without the use of his poison. Inuyasha ignored the warm sensation of blood oozing over his body as he jumped to the side quickly, his movements faster then before as the rush of adrenaline filled him. Both stood still for a moment before Inuyasha smirked, raising a hand soaked in blood. "Hijin Kessou!" (Blades of Blood)

Slightly surprised, though not allowing it to be conveyed in his features, Sesshoumaru dodged to the left taking a blow to the arm. His hues narrowed on Inuyasha as he decided it was time to stop playing games.

* * *

"Hai! And then my Papa said-" The kitsune stopped midsentence, the cheerful smile fading from his face. Rin looked at him expectantly.

"What's wrong Shippou-chan?" She asked as he became serious. The small fox youkai slid off of Rin's bed, his nose twitching ever-so-slightly. "Shippou?"

"Blood."

"Ano... what?"

Shippou turned to face her. "I smell blood, and though I've never smelled it before, I think it is the master's blood."

Master. Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's blood. Sesshoumaru was hurt! The young woman jumped up suddenly, startling the kitsune. "Where is it coming from?" She demanded.

"Coming from?" He paused for a moment, tail twitching. "Outside somewhere..." He muttered, determined to trace the scent efficiently. He broke out into a wide grin. "I'd say the gates!" Shippou let out an indignant and surprised squeak as he was scooped up by Rin and she rushed from her rooms. "Where are we going?" He cried struggling lightly in her arms.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is hurt, we have to make sure he is ok!" The raven-haired woman answered as she jumped down a flight of steps and rounded a few corners. "Now where are these 'gates'?"

"Front gates, out the main doors and then a ways down that path." The kitsune asnwered squeezing his eyes shut as they skidded down a narrow passageway. "The Master doesn't need help!"

Rin paused for a moment panting. "How would you know? You said," She paused for a deep breath, "You said you could smell his blood."

"Hai, but I can also smell another's blood... a half demon's."

"Then he is fighting! What if he's losing?" She began to run again, Shippou bouncing in her arms as he continued his small protests to break free of her grasp. Why did this human care about Lord Sesshoumaru anyway? Didn't she say she was his prisoner? Humans... were they all this way or maybe it was just human females?

Rin hurtled down another flight of steps surprising a few servants along her way and passing by Jaken without a word. The imp called after her angrily, but he was ignored as always. She managed to come to an almost complete stop upon reaching the front doors. Grabbing a handle while balancing Shippou on her hip, she heaved it open and began running down a small path.

"Oh they're definently fighting!" The fox cried as the demon lord and half demon came into view. In fact, both seemed oblivious to the two new arrivals. "I wouldn't interrupt them, youkai can get nasty when their fights are-"

"Stop!" Rin yelled forgetting the fox demon she held in her arms who landed with a small 'oof' in a heap on the ground. She instantly recognized the half-demon, he was the very one she had seen awakening after fainting. No way these two were really related right? "Stop!" She yelled again, louder this time. Shippou was hiding behind her legs.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both ceased their fight, turning their attention to the young woman. Inuyasha, flicking some blood from his claws, looked her over before turning to his older half-brother whose face was clearly showing anger. It was her again... the same human girl's scent Sesshoumaru had been covered with. The hanyou remained silent, curious to see what would happen next. Naturally Sesshoumaru would murder anyone to dare interrupt one of his battles on the spot... but something told him this girl was different.

Rin became suddenly nervous and wished she had never cared enough to come. Why did she care anyway? Shippou shuddered against the back of her legs. "I... I... you two shouldn't be fighting! You are brother's for goodness sake!"

"Half." Inuyasha commented lightly.

Sesshoumaru growled, still glaring at the young woman before him. How his claws itched for her demise... but he knew he'd regret killing her in more ways then one. "..."

Inuyasha waited, but no one was dead yet...

Rin looked down at her feet for a moment. "Sorry... for interrupting... I just-" She stopped, the feeling of death looming ominously near. The last time she had upset him...

The Taiyoukai's frigid glare snapped to Inuyasha. "Leave." The hanyou almost stayed, but could tell he wouldn't be too very lucky if he did.

"Keh..." He said as he leapt off, glancing back only once over his shoulder. Something fishy was going on... and it wasn't just the smell of those fish in that stream nearby...

Rin took a step back, her foot landing on Shippou's tail and he whimpered leaping away. Humans were trouble. Especially Rins. They brought death to kitsunes. "Shouldn't have ever been dragged along!" He murmured in remorse.

"Go." Sesshoumaru growled turning away from her. Rin nodded quickly, grabbed Shippou, and took off toward the castle. He waited until the sound of her quick footsteps faded into the distance before following at a slow walk completely unaware of his blood soaked sleeve as he tried his best to ignore the fear tainting the young woman's scent.

* * *

Notes: Sorry... I can't really see that much of a point to this chapter! Hey, but look on the bight side, I got over writer's block and school work is slowing down. Thank you everyone for being so understanding. Well... most of you anyway! I shall give you all glomps! (glomps you all) There!

**Q: What's InuYasha Ficlets?**

**A:** That's the title of the live journal I use to post little tidbits and such I find myself constantly writing. I only put a few up though. Anyone who actually wants to check it out just go to Livejournal. c o m (no spaces) and look up: Inuyashaficlets

**Q: You're really in the 8th grade?**

**A:** I'm pretty sure... o.o

**Q: How come you don't use spellcheck?**

**A:** As I state often, I do not have it any longer.

**Q: Is Sesshoumaru going to be human or youkai in the end of this story?**

**A:** You'll have to wait and see I guess.

**Q: Will there be a dancing part?**

**A:** I'm really trying! It's just... well... give me any ideas you get!

M-4-M: Well... er... how very interesting. (confused) Tells Ears hello!

Goldenskyblue22: The power I gained from your review allowed me to write this chapter! So you get... double glomps! (double glomped!)


	11. Chapter 11

Recap from Chapter 10:

_Rin took a step back, her foot landing on Shippou's tail and he whimpered leaping away. Humans were trouble. Especially Rins. They brought death to kitsunes. "Shouldn't have ever been dragged along!" He murmured in remorse. _

"Go." Sesshoumaru growled turning away from her. Rin nodded quickly, grabbed Shippou, and took off toward the castle. He waited until the sound of her quick footsteps faded into the distance before following at a slow walk completely unaware of his blood soaked sleeve as he tried his best to ignore the fear tainting the young woman's scent.

* * *

Gift of a Curse

Chapter 11: Realization

Kagome leaned up against a tree on the edge of her village. She gazed worriedly in the direction of the castle chewing her bottom lip nervously. She jumped, slightly startled by the loud rustle of leaves overhead before the familiar hanyou appeared. For a moment she smiled, but it faded when she saw the blood running from his wounds. "Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Kagome cried rushing to his side.

Inuyasha gave a faint smile. "Keh, I'm fine. What about you? I told you to stay in the hut Kagome."

"You knew when you told me I wouldn't listen!" She protested as she lifted his right arm up gently to inspect a nasty cut. Looking at it closely the miko could make out where his flesh had been burned by poison, no doubt, Sesshoumaru's poison. "Come on, let's find a place to rest so I can tend to your wounds."

"I don't need any help! It'll heal soon enough." Inuyasha grumbled.

"You couldn't convince him then?" Kagome questioned ignoring his complaints as she began to examine his other wounds. "I knew he wouldn't..."

"Keh. It's strange though."

"What's strange?" She asked absently stepping away from the hanyou to stand before him.

Inuyasha paused a moment before answering, his brow furrowed for a few seconds of thought. "A human girl there at the castle... about as old as you. Her scent is always on him and once I came in and he was sitting on the end of her bed..."

"And she's human? Do you know her name?"

He shrugged. "Think it's Rin. Wonder what that bastard is doing with a human woman... She didn't seem harmed in any way and when she interrupted our fight he didn't kill her." Inuyasha paused again. "I didn't smell any blood after I left-" The hanyou pivoted quickly, turning to face the opposite direction as his golden hues feverently searched the forest foliage.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked stepping up behind him. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha didn't answer, instead he leapt into the air and slashed at a tree trunk. With a loud crash it fell over as something blue darted from it's cover. No. It was a woman. A youkai woman.

"Interested in what we were saying?" The hanyou growled. The youkai looked at him nervously. Atop her head two cat-like ears twitched, a long blue tail flicking back and forth behind her slender frame. The youkai woman had long blue hair and wore only a simple hue-less yukata with a blue sash tied loosely around her waist.

Her crimson eyes closed for a moment. "You see... I came because I could... well I was curious because... " Finally she sighed. "I came because you smell like Lord- eh... someone I knew."

Inuyasha smirked and Kagome gave a small smile. It was obvious she was referring to the sameness of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's scent due to them being half-brothers. "Keh. Yea, so I smell a bit like the bastard. What's your name?"

"Inuaysha don't be rude!" Kagome reprimanded quickly.

"Koari..." The youkai answered softly.

* * *

Rin flashed him an apologetic look as she allowed Shippou to slide from her arms upon reaching the castle. "I'm so sorry Shippou-chan... I don't know what came over me." The kitsune looked up at her bitterly determined never to forgive her for putting him in that life-or-death situation, (which he was still trying to figure out how he escaped from), but soon smiled in forgivement.

"It's alright." He chirped happily. "But I have got to go now, Papa will be worried that I haven't come back yet."

She nodded. "Alright Shippou-chan, sayonara."

"Sayonara!" Shippou repeated as he hurried off. "Maybe we can go to the castle gardens soon!" He called over his shoulder before disappearing.

Rin stood silent for a while, listening to the fading echo of the kitsune's voice before her mind wandered to different matters. 'I'll just crl up with a good book and forget everything for a bit.' She thought and, deciding it was a wonderous solution, raced off to the library to find herself that "good book" to curl up with.

Upon reaching her destination she scanned a few shelves pulling out a random book. It's cover was worn and at one time it may have been a brilliant crimson color, but that was now faded to a maroon with a layer of dust on top. The young woman flipped through a few pages and smiled. It seemed to have been someone's journal, or something of the sort, at one time. Seemingly no time recently due to it's condition.

Plopping herself down in a chair Rin opened the cover and began to read, studying it closely to decipher the almost sloppy handwriting. After a few pages it became apparent it was once the diary of a servant here at the castle who must have hidden it away among the other books and one day simply not returned to fetch it. Turing another page, she closed out all absent thoughts from her mind and focused entirely on the diary.

_I was busy scrubbing away at the floor in the entrance hall. That damned imp said they were dirty and needed cleaning. I'd say they couldn't have been cleaner. Then there was a knock on the main doors and that toad answered. I shivered as the cold winter wind came in blowing snow everywhere! I was in just the right position to see the one who had knocked._

_It was a human! A frail looking human and and a very skinny child who couldn't have been over four. Even most demons have sense enough not to bother the lord! He can be such a cold demon! _

_The imp asked what the human wanted and she held out her basket and took off a blanket that had been covering it. I almost gasped when I saw the silver roses! The human asked that he might buy one, but then The Master came up and told her he'd kill her for intruding on his lands, or something of that sort._

_The Master made the obvious observasion the human was near-death and decided to take the child's life instead. What surprised me was the human just took one of those silver roses and murmured something. Then Ronin and Shuichi came and dragged the little human girl away and closed the doors. I bet that human is dead already. Pitiful sight it was. _

Rin set the book down slowly as she suddenly recalled her dreams. The dreams she ahd before so easily forgotten upon each awakening. The silver roses... the human! 'I'm the little human girl! I was taken away... but I wasn't killed! Something about the roses are important... like the rose I saw! The rose I tried to touch when Sesshoumaru attacked me!'

Her mind was racing as she snapped the book shut and let it fall carelessly to the floor. Who was there that day? Sesshoumaru and Jaken for sure. She had to find Jaken! She had to find that miserable toad imp and demand he tell her exactly what happened today! Rin rushed from the library and began running through the halls as she became overwhelmed with thoughts. So many were sliding through her head so fast she could hardly grasp them before they were gone only to be replaced by more!

* * *

The demon lord neared the castle, but he kenw he couldn't enter. Not with her scent lingering on everything. Instead Sesshoumaru took to the forest venting his anger on the tree, that fell easily, with one simple swipe of his claws. They crashed into each other with thundering crashes with the occasional sound of a hiss, his energy whip lashing out.

And underneath all that anger was shame. He had allowed someone to infuriate him, a human _woman_ no less. She was his prisoner! How dare she show such defiance. Sesshouamru stopped, the noise dying away almost instantaneously. His face was set in a light grimace. That human would know her place, even if he had to force himself to show it to her.

The inu-youkai stood, his stoic mask returning. He could feel it. The weakening of his powers as the deadline of that curse drew closer with each passing day.

No. He would find a way, he would _never_ allow himself to be reduced to a weak human... a human. He growled. Of all things, why had fate given his heart to a human?

* * *

"Master Jaken!" Rin all but screamed as she finally spotted him. He was standing at the bottom of a flight of winding stairs about to make his way upwards. "Master Jaken!"

The toad scowled turning to lookat her, his face full or nothing but pure annoyance. "What is it you filthy human?"

"You killed my mother! And I was locked away in this castle! And why! Because my mother tried to sell you a rose!" Rin yelled and began more yelling. Jaken satred up at her in horror. "I can't believe you! You said it-"

"Who told you?" He interrupted. Hot tears began to stream down her cheeks. Rin could feel herself trembling, fighting the urge to kill the imp before her.

"So it is true! You- you- you damned toad!"

"Now you listen here you ungrateful wrech! Your scum mother placed a curse on Milord! You call that nothing!"

"A curse? What curse?" She asked, trying to calm her rage.

Jaken 'hmph'ed. "One as lowly as you has no need to know!"

"Why you filthy little..." Rin launched herself forward grabbing the imp and shoving him against the floor. He gasped, struggling to lift his staff.

"I'll roast you!" He screeched. The mouth of the man's head on the staff opened. Rin's eyes widened, everything happened so quickly. Searing heat engulfed her suddenly and then just as suddenly, it was gone. She was whipped away just as a scorching blaze filled the air she occupied only half a second before.

Coming out of a short daze she furiously ripped herself from her savior's hold, recognizing the magenta strpes adorning his arms instantly. Rin whirled around to face Sesshoumaru, ignoring the drid blood his arm was covered with. "You!" She yelled loud enough to make the taiyoukai internally wince. He sent an icy glare to Jaken, deciding to blame him for her sudden flare in temper. Not to mention Jaken had just tried to toast her... "I _hate_ you!"

'She hates me?' Those three words made something inside him hurt, something that he had forgotten was there a long time ago.

"You locked me up here! You took me from my mother! The mother I can't even remember all because of you! And she died out in the snow didn't she?"

"That's right! Don't say _anything_!" She screamed, tears flowing freely from her eyes. "A rose! All of this because she wanted to sell you a damn rose! And as I've seen before you are quite protective of that rose! What? Did you steal that after you had me dragged-"

"Don't talk to my master that way!" Jaken roared jumping up. He was ignored as Rin continued to scream, enraged at the demon lord.

"And then you didn't even kill me! You kept me _locked up_ for twenty something years! What the hell is your problem you arrogant bastard! I-" Rin screamed in fury as she was abruptly picked up. Sesshoumaru held her tightly, almost painfully so, as he sped off ignoring the stares of various servants.

He entered her room and threw her on to the bed. Rin jumped up as soon as she hit, but he was already halfway out the door. "Wait!" The young woman cried. "Don't leave!"

The inu-youkai turned to look ather, doing his best to keep up the emotionless facade. "And why, should I stay?" He bit out, hating himself for actually be _mad_ at _himself_ for all of this. Wasn't it bad enough he'd made her cry?

"I don't know!" She cried in despair. She fell down face first, her head in her pillow as her small frame shook violently from her sobs.

Sesshoumaru turned to stand in the doorway for a few moments, torn between what he should do and what he wanted to do. Eventually 'want' won and he moved silently to sit on the edge of her bed, looking down at her rather uncomfortably and, for once in his life, at a loss for words.

* * *

Notes: Hey! Forgive the typos please, sorry this chapter was rushed and a bit lacking in the detal department.

Sorry, not time for notes! Bye!

Oh yea, REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Haylee (MonkeyGoCheezy). Please check out her awesome story 'From the Clique', I promise you won't regret it!**

**It's also dedicated to my favorite cousin Haley (Inugirlfan1). Check out her awesome stories as well!**

**Last, but definitely not least, this whole story is dedicated to the people who take time out of their day to read my work. I'm quite aware it's not the best and I have much room for improvement. Most are very generous in the reviews and I like getting the criticism good or bad! You really don't know how much it helps.

* * *

**

Gift of a Curse

Chapter 12:

Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly as he gave the neko-youkai a cursory examination. "So… you thought I smelled like that bastard Sesshoumaru and decided to seek me out eh?"

"Don't insult Lord Sesshoumaru in my presence half-breed!" Kaori hissed, her ears flattening against her head. Banished or not, she would never allow anyone to insult the inu-youkai.

"No need for fighting!" Kagome cut in with a shrill voice before sending Inuyasha a pleading look. He glared back at her, determined to be the victor, but after a few moments gave in.

"Keh…"

"Arigatou Inuyasha." The miko said softly as her gaze returned to Kaori. "Onegai, let's talk over some lunch." The cat demon nodded, offering a faint smile. Inuyasha turned, leading the way to their hut on the edge of the village followed by Kagome and a reluctant Kaori. The youkai glanced about nervously as she walked.

Once inside the hut Kagome handed Kaori a cup of tea and then seated herself beside Inuyasha at the low table, feet beneath her. She took a small sip of her own tea, staring down into her cup after she had placed it on the table before her. "Kaori-san, how do you know Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha looked away, seemingly uninterested in the whole discussion, but he listened attentively.

"I worked for him… at the castle. I was on my way back from a…" The cat demon paused for a moment, her tail twitched, "Visit. That's when I came across you and the hanyou."

"I have a name ya know." Inuyasha growled, but he was paid no heed.

Kagome continued to smile. "You mean you quit?" Kaori looked down at the hands in her lap quickly.

"The lord… eh… required no more need of my services." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Kagome asked, unable to hear.

"She said she was sacked." The hanyou said with a smirk. Kaori sighed standing up. She bowed lightly to Kagome, but made no indication Inuyasha was even there.

"Arigatou for the tea. I'll be on my way."

"Wait!" Kagome said jumping up. "We… we need to ask you a question. Why is there a… a human woman at the castle? Why hasn't she ever been… er... harmed?"

"A woman you say? There are many women that work at the castle." Kaori said curtly and made her way to the door. Kagome frowned.

"She means a human woman wench." Inuyasha growled. The cat stopped in her tracks, she turned around swiftly.

"How do you know of her?"

"Ano… Inuyasha has seen her a few times. Each time she seemed to be unharmed."

"Yes… there is a human woman there. She's been there for nearly 20 years now, taken in at a very young age. As to why she remains unharmed… I am oblivious."

"20 years…" Kagome murmured.

"The lord obviously doesn't want her to leave the castle as well. Little know she is even there." Giving them that bit of information, Kaori left the hut.

* * *

The demon slayers were spread out in the clearing around Naraku's hut. Most sat around idly chatting, some bent over weapons that were need of repair or sharpening. Only a few were at work training there skills I preparation for the upcoming battle. The day that that battle would take place they had yet to find out.

The sun beat down relentlessly with only an occasional lone cloud blocking out it's intense light. "Father, how much longer will we wait?" Sango asked with a sigh.

"It won't be much longer." Her father assured her as he looked up from the katana he was at work repairing.

"Is this one all right sister?" ago turned to Kohaku who was holding up a blade of grass. She smiled and nodded.

"Hai. That one should do nicely Kohaku." He grinned and placed the blade of grass between his thumbs and palms. He held his hands to his mouth and blew creating a shrill whistle.

"I never was able to do that…" Miroku said with a small laugh, sitting beside her. "My friend had tried to teach me once, perhaps if I had had a beautiful teacher such as you Sango-"

"Please, Houshi-sama." The taijiya muttered, "Your false charm is wasted on me. I find it hard to believe you're a man of the cloth sometimes…"

"You wound me." Miroku said dramatically as he clutched chest. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Demon slayers!" Everyone stopped his or her work, eyes moving to the man who had just walked out of the hut. "Let me assure you, soon we will engage in battle with the lowly youkai at the castle."

Sango's father stood, sheathing his blade. "Naraku, you know the time we spend waiting will cost you?"

"All who survive will be paid fairly."

"Then there will be many to pay." Sango's father said with a grin and the demon slayers broke out in cheer.

* * *

(A/n Ever heard that thing: 'Who do you turn to when the one who made you cry, is the one who dries your tears?' Or something like that anyway. I sort of see that kind of fitting in here.)

Despair. Guilt. Confusion. Hatred. Sympathy. Love. All could be seen in the daiyoukai's eyes as he looked down at the young woman crying her eyes out beside him. He wouldn't say anything with contempt or scorn, for even if he would never lower himself to such a display, he couldn't say she didn't have the right too. Sesshoumaru continued looking down at her grimly.

Rin was ashamed of herself. As much as she wanted to be as far from him as possible, she didn't want him to leave her side. Unsuccessful in stopping her flow of tears, she kept her face hidden. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid . . .' continually ran through her mind without end. 'So stupid...'

Even with his sense of smell becoming duller with each passing day, he could still barely make out Rin's scent through the smell of her salty tears and such. What could he do? Tell her it would be all right? Or that he was sorry? For some reason Sesshoumaru highly doubted that would work in comforting this human in any way. Then again, what did he know about humans other then how weak and frail they were? Quite frankly, not much.

How had she found out? The most likely answer was Jaken. And indeed, that imp would be nothing more then a smear of green guts when Sesshoumaru was through with him. Or perhaps he'd throw him in the dungeons and let the brainless youkai down there eat him? Either way, Jaken would be done for. But that was of no importance now.

"You can… go. You don't have to… stay here." Rin mumbled. Her tears had subsided. An uncomfortable silence settled over them, and it seemed to press in at the Daiyoukai from all sides.

"Hn."

She frowned, her heart heavy and face still hidden away. "You'll stay? Even after I insulted your person?"

"…Yes."

"I don't understand…" She muttered softly, "Why I don't hate you. Any sane person would in my place…" He remained silent and she gave a chuckled lightly, laughing at herself. "You even killed my only friend…"

"The cat demon?"

"Of course. Who else could put up with me?"

"She lives."

"What?" Rin sat up, her face still red from crying. "Kaori... is alive?"

"Hn."

"You mean you didn't kill her?"

"Hn." Rin smiled, grabbing him around the middle in a friendly embrace. She pulled back quickly, determined not to glance in his direction.

"Gomen. I was just so… surprised."

"…"

Rin blushed, staring down at her hands. Perhaps he really wasn't so heartless… no. Perhaps no one _was_ more heartless. "Why do you keep me here." She demanded.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, deciding whether or not to answer her question. "I must."

"Why?"

Looking down into her pleading eyes, he found it impossible to ignore her. "To protect you."

"Protect me! What-"

"I must protect you, to protect myself…"

"I don't understand."

He frowned slightly, looking away. "You wouldn't."

"You could try to explain you know!" Rin cried angrily, "It's my life you've ruined!"

"If you die, I die." He said simply as if it explained everything. Rin fought the urge to scream at him. She couldn't run this now, not when she was so close to finding out that looming mystery.

"Why is it that way?"

"Your mother…" Sesshoumaru said with disgust, "placed a curse over me to make it so I was unable to harm you." He stood, looking down at her for only a moment before moving to leave.

"…Thank you. I guess."

The inu-youkai paused for a moment, and then left the room.

* * *

Days slid into weeks and Rin fell into a routine. She would get up in mornings, sometimes wonder about the castle, but usually ended up at the library. From there she would curl up with a book and read until it was time to head back to her rooms. Lately Sesshoumaru would occasionally join her in the library, but he did not read or even try to start up any sort of conversation. From what Rin could tell he was simply thinking.

Rin lowered her book to peer over the top of it at the Daiyoukai sitting on the other side of the massive room. She cleared her throat, but he didn't move. "Eh… Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He 'hn'ed but still did not look in her direction. "I'm reading a good book… have you read anything good lately?"

"No."

'Not much of a conversationalist…' She thought with a light sigh. "Ever read this book then?" She waved it about a bit in the air. He didn't even spare it a glance.

"No."

"You should you know. There's a man in this book that reminds me a lot of you."

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow, turning to look at her. Rin smiled to herself. 'Got his interest now… too bad that was a lie.'

"You know. Quiet, clam, _boring_." She wasn't sure what she expected his reaction to be, but she sure wasn't expecting him the corners of his mouth to turn up in a small smile.

"Boring?"

Rin nodded, smiling herself. "Hai. The man in this book never does anything, and neither do you. I mean… you never do anything profoundly interesting."

"And you do?"

That caught her off-guard. "Humph. If you think I'm so boring why have you been coming in here lately?"

"I've come here often to think for many years."

"How old are you by the way?" Rin asked raising a brow.

"…"

"Really old then. Guess that is the reason your hair is the color it is." He remained silent and, desperate not to let their conversation slip away so soon, Rin glanced down at her book. Her eyes landing right on the word _dance_. "Do you like… dancing?"

(A/n Yes here it is. Yes, it would never happen, yes it's OOC. Sue me okay?)

"No."

"Ever tried it?" She inquired with a smile.

"No."

"Great!" Rin leapt up from her seat, letting the book fall carelessly aside. "We can learn together!" Sesshoumaru didn't move. "Come on, surely it won't kill you to try something new?"

"…"

The young woman crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you scared you won't be able to Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"No."

She shrugged, "How can I believe you when you refuse to show me otherwise?" Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly. He currently had two basic choices available. Humor her, or tell her flat out that was the worst persuasion method he'd ever seen?

The inu-youkai stood up. "This Sesshoumaru fears nothing."

(A/n Kill the following part of this chapter)

Rin stepped forward slowly to stand in front of him. She became silently glad he wasn't clad in armor. 'Oh great… now what?' She thought I despair. 'I have no idea how to dance… I've only read about it!' She looked down at her feet.

Sesshoumaru sighed silently as he looked at the clueless girl. "…" After hesitating a moment he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. Rin blushed scarlet, but looked up and timidly placed her arms around his neck before lowering her head to gaze at his chest, wishing she'd never started this.

He took the lead, and after a few minutes Rin fell into time with him. "I thought you said you had never danced?" She muttered.

"I never said I didn't know how."

Her blush deepened, and she lifted her head to look up into his face. Their gazes locked and soon they were standing still, the dance forgotten. "Gomen!" Rin cried suddenly after a few moments. She stepped back turning away. Her eyes found a window, golden sunlight signaling sunset poured in. "Oh! I've got to go eat before it gets too cold…" She grabbed her book. "Jaa ne!"

Sesshoumaru watched her rush from the room. His sense of smell was weakening. She'd only just left the room and already he could scarcely detect her scent. Not much longer and he wouldn't be ale to catch it all.

"You said we were to attack soon Naraku." The taijiya leader said angrily. "We have other villages in need of our abilities!"

"If we attack now we will die. I have been informed the perfect time to strike is nearing. Have patience."

"We have been patient."

"Then continue to be."

* * *

Notes: All right many notes. I think Sesshoumaru was really OOC in this. Sorry about that. I really am! As for the dancing part? I don't know. I recently read a Beauty and the Beast remake (courtesy of Haylee) that was wonderful even though it didn't have the dancing part. But… that's my favorite part so as OOC as it is, I had to find a way to stick it in there!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Onegai: Please

Gomen: Sorry

Youkai: Demon

Inu: Dog

Neko: Cat

Hai: Yes

Jaa ne: Later. (Something like that.)

Hanyou: Half demon

Miko: Priestess

Katana: (Pretty much a sword)

Houshi: Monk

-sama: Suffix meaning 'lord' or 'lady'

-san: General suffix to show respect. 'Mr.' 'Mrs.' 'Miss.'

Arigatou: Thank you

A/n: Author Note(s)

OOC: Out of Character

* * *

Q: Is Jaken supposed to be the clock dude?

A: Well… he is to mean to be the clock so I'll say no. I like the clock dude.

Q: How much longer will this story go on?

A: Not too much longer…

Q: You doing the dancing scene?

A: Yes, Yes I am.

Q: Naraku, the slayers, the villagers, and Miroku?

A: Yes. Naraku has hired all of them to attack the castle. He will be kind of leading all of them I guess and the villagers. Really I just threw Miroku in there for a bit of San/Mir. He has no wind tunnel in this story.

Retta: Wow. (blush) Thank you! I know it's really not that good…o.o…


	13. Chapter 13

**(EDITED)**

I added A LOT more detail and tried to slow the rush. Especially near the bottom.

**1-2 more chapter(s) after this one and the story is over!**

Gift of a Curse

Chapter 13: "Know that when the last petal falls . . ."

(Please excuse anything rushed, I'm sleepy. No, the characters ARE NOT crazy. )

**Warning: This chapter contains Sess/Rin fluff.

* * *

**

A gust of frosty wind tugged at her winter kimono, blowing wisps of midnight hair before her face. Her footsteps sounded as soft taps on the stone beneath her feet as she walked slowly across a large balcony she'd discovered only weeks before. Rin leaned over the side, the soft sigh escaping her lips appearing as a white cloud. The firelight from a torch hanging nearby flickered, making shadows dance. She tilted her head up, breathing deep and gazing up at the moon hanging in the charcoal sky.

The young woman had come here often to think over the past days. She enjoyed the feel of the air against her skin as one season slid gradually into another. 'Maybe it will snow soon…' she thought with another sigh.

Hearing the clink of Jaken's staff hitting the ground she inwardly groaned. The tapping stopped and she knew he was standing behind her. "What do _you_ want?" Rin growled without turning around to look at him, her face pulled into a scowl. If Sesshoumaru had not of saved her, she'd be burnt toast.

"Humph!" He squawked angrily waving the Staff of Two Heads about. "You are not allowed outside after dark you ungrateful human!" Jaken glared at her back, his tolerance for this creature had dissipated long ago.

She rolled her eyes. "Says who?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Rin remained silent. After a pregnant pause the imp turned away and left. She listened to his low grumbles and the _clink_ of his staff hitting stone as he moved farther away. "Baka," she muttered departing from _her_ balcony. Mind lost in thought, her feet did the work, carrying her to her own rooms.

The young woman took an idle glance at what had once been a hit dinner. Deciding to go without it, she made her way to her room and dove into the bed. So many things had changed recently…

Eloquent kimonos, large meals, and even most of the servants she'd encountered had been friendly. Unlike the thin clothing, small meals, and silent, distant servants she had always encountered before. And Shippou had popped up unannounced every now and then over the past few weeks. 'Why does it even bother me?'

'You stopped hating this place?' A voice in the back of her head suggested.

'You really like that demon lord?' Another supplied.

'Or maybe you just like his hair?'

'Shut up!' Rin mentally screamed. She groaned as she pulled a pillow against her face. 'I'm arguing… with myself!' She thought mournfully.

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled. He ignored the urge to hurl his sword across the room and let it shatter to pieces upon impact with the wall, and settled for leaning it up against the wall instead. "Too slow," He muttered quietly as he left the training area and made his way to the library.

'Not much longer and you'll be a weak human,' His mind taunted. It didn't help the demon lord's mood in any way that could be considered positive. 'Only a few petals are left and you choose to disregard it.'

'This Sesshoumaru disregards nothing.'

'Hn. You're ignoring the fact that human doesn't love you.'

'...'

'If you turn into a ningen, the power-seeking youkai of the castle will slaughter you for your position. They won't allow a human to rule them.'

'Of this I am aware.'

'And you do nothing? If you told the girl she'd be inclined too. She likes you that much at least.'

'I am aware of this as well.'

'And you do nothing?'

'I don't want her love that way…' Sesshoumaru frowned slightly.

'It seems you already _are_ a human. You are weak. You'd let that petty human kill you if that is what she wanted.'

'Demarinasai.' He passed up the door to the library, deciding he would rather be outside in the fresh air where he was more comfortable.

Easily escaping out the nearest window Sesshoumaru took to a steady walk around the castle grounds. No longer could he pick up the scent of those nearby, or see objects clearly in the dark. Slightly unnerved by the sudden realization of his losses, he drawled to a stop.

The Daiyoukai was silent as he glanced around, his breaths inaudible over the soft chirping of crickets in the night. His golden hues came to rest on the silhouette of a young woman leaning over the railing of a balcony. She seemed oblivious to the world as she gazed up at the heavens, clearly lost in her own thoughts. "Rin…"

Even without his sense of hearing as acute as it should have been, he could make out the sound of her pleasing voice, but failed in recognizing what it was she said. Not long after she turned about, disappearing into the dark outline of the castle. His gaze dropped to the grass. "…"

He knew what he wanted, but to get what he wanted… would he really have to sacrifice his own life?

* * *

Rin woke up slowly. She wrapped her blankets tighter around herself, trying to ignore the cold the nipped at her nose without mercy. After a few moments she gave up, hurrying to dress and eat the breakfast that was already laid out for her. She ate the hot stew, grateful for it's warmth.

With a subtle glance out her window before rushing to the library, the amount of sunlight pouring in confirmed it was midday. 'How could I have slept so long?'

She counted the number of doors along the wall until she came to the right one, a soft smile gracing her features as she entered the large book-filled space. Rin ran her fingers along the spines of books, stopping at a newer looking one. She pulled it from the shelf and sat down to read.

After flipping a few pages the young woman frowned and returned it carefully to its spot. "What's wrong with me?" She muttered as she took to pacing up and down a hall for a few moments after leaving the library. The purple glow from the ever-lit torches was its only light. "I feel like something is… wrong."

"You wish to know what is wrong here!" A voice cried from behind her. Rin whipped around to look fiercely down at Jaken. "You!"

"Damare, toad."

"Why you-" Rin cut him off, pushing him roughly to the side as she walked past. "Where are you going!" Jaken demanded.

"Where I wish too," She snapped in answer. Jaken almost pursued her, but the pain he'd received from his Sesshoumaru-sama after trying to harm her before was not easily forgotten. Grumbling, he stalked off to annoy some other unsuspecting innocent person.

* * *

The hours passed slowly and at sunset, Rin found herself leaning over the edge of her balcony watching the fiery sun dip below the horizon. She stood there silently, the light fading as stars began to show themselves, twilight arriving. She rested her chin on her hands letting her eyelids droop shut; a soft sigh escaping parted lips.

The young woman was a bit startled when she felt a presence beside her, as if it had appeared from nowhere. But she recognized the familiar feel of warmth and welcomed it. Opening her chocolate hues she turned to look at the demon lord beside her.

He could kill her quickly and easily, perhaps without regret. Or he could draw it out and make it painful, and she used to expect him to do it without warning every time they met. But now she felt more comfortable with him, more comfortable then she ever had with anyone else.

Sesshoumaru was looking out over the land; so far making no move to even show he realized Rin was standing there next to him. He was deep in thought, his furrowed brow gave that away easily enough and for once, she could see something in his eyes. Sadness? Sorrow? "Sesshoumaru-sama, what's wrong?"

"Sesshoumaru."

"Nani?" She asked, bewildered.

"You needn't call me lord."

"A- Alright." Rin turned to look out over the balcony once more. They stood together in silence, Rin closing her hues and leaning a bit of her weight against him. Her eyes snapped open, startled, as his hand snaked around her waist to pull her nearer him, her back leaned up against his front.

He leaned to rest his own back against the stonewall behind him, looking up at the stars. Rin was stiff, holding her breath without even knowing it, her heart beating faster in her chest. "Rin," Sesshoumaru said in his usual calm voice.

"Yes?" She said softly in answer.

"Are you happy here?"

"I suppose so…" the young woman murmured.

"Though not truly happy…" He chuckled softly, as if the idea had been a joke. "What do you want?"

_What do you want?_ She pondered his question, gazing idly down at the magenta strips on his wrist in the flickering light. She breathed in, and he breathed in. And they both breathed out. Their chests lifted and fell together in rhythm. Her head rested against him, and she was happy for the warmth he provided against the cold air.

"To be free. Live in a village… like a normal woman would," She answered finally, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sesshoumaru was silent. Something in him began to ache. He wanted her to stay, wanted her to be with him, but he couldn't be happy with that unless she wished to stay with him. "Then go."

"What?"

"You are free. I'll take you to a village in the morning."

Rin whipped around to face him. She caught his gaze, grinning broadly. "Sesshoumaru… thank you." He gave a slight nod of the head.

Standing on the tips of her toes, she pressed her lips softly against his cheek. Pulling away she rushed from the balcony, leaving him staring after her, the feel of her lips still clinging to his cheek. 'You're doing it for her,' He reminded himself. 'For her…'

* * *

Rin placed her hand against the stone of the castle taking a deep breath. "Sayonara…" she muttered with a small laugh. "I've waited so long to get away from you, escape from you… but you were my only home." She pulled her hand away and turned to face the silent Daiyoukai standing nearby.

"You are ready?" He said blandly looking ahead into the looming forest.

She nodded. "Hai… I'm ready." She let out a small gasp as he scooped her up and took off at a quick run at the same time. One arm was wrapped securely around her back, the other under her legs. She could feel he tips of his claw grazing her skin. "Could have warned me."

He didn't answer, or even make any move to show he'd heard. Rin sighed resting her head nonchalantly on his shoulder, chocolate hues watching his long, silver hair in the onrush of air. She blinked in surprise. 'His hair was lack for a moment… no. I'm being stupid.'

The inu-youkai leapt over a fallen tree and darted through vines. He was moving reluctantly, wanting to make his last time with her last longer, even if it was only to be a moment longer.

Sesshoumaru came to halt on the edge of the forest and let Rin slide from his arms. She found her footing and took in her surroundings finding them to be on the outskirts of a village, just out of view of the working villagers. "Go to that hut." Sesshoumaru said coolly nodding to the one belonging to half-breed. "They will watch over you."

"Hai." Rin said looking at the hut for a moment. She turned her attention back to the Daiyoukai. Staring up into his hues, she searched frantically for something to say. Some way to say… goodbye.

Instead, he was the one to do it. Removing something from the protection of his armor. With his free hand, he took hers and opened it then gave the silver-petal rose to her gently. Rin looked down at it, wrapping her fingers around it gingerly and then back up at him.

The demon lord struggled to keep still, to keep his face stoic. He wanted to reach out and pull her into him so they could stay like that forever, but he knew he couldn't. He wouldn't. "Keep it," He said in his monotone voice, "And know that when the last petal falls, I am dead."

Rin's world came to an agonizing halt. Her mouth was dry and her hands trembled. "But Sesshoumaru." She began feebly, but he was already gone. She could just hear the fading sound of his footsteps as he rushed off. Leaving her. Forever. "There's only one petal left…" she finished in a murmur and slumped to her knees, tears flowing down her cheeks.

* * *

Sorry this was a suckier chapter. Hope it wasn't too bad anyway. Thank you all reviewers! I love you all. (sniffle) Now there will only be one chapter after this unless I decide on an epilogue. I'd be expecting one if I were you. Now some means of contact have change so I need to fix those…

AIM: mountvernongirl

Yahoo Messenger: Raygirl1991

MSN Messenger: Raygirl1991

Gaia: Raygirl1991

RuneScape: Shiawase da

E-mail: or (Checked once a week, mount one checked everyday.)

Demarinasai: Be quiet

Damare: Shut up

Inu: Dog

Youkai: Demon

Daiyoukai: demon lord or king

Ningen: Human or mortal

_**REVIEW!**_


	14. Last Chapter

Gift of a Curse

Chapter 14: Last Chapter

(So savor every moment! )

* * *

Her world had come to an agonizing crawl. The thorns upon the silver rose she clutched so tightly in hand dug into her skin and drew blood. But she was numb to the pain.

She had wanted this _so_ much. Wanted to get away from that castle so she could be happy. But now that it had happened, why wasn't she happy? Why was she filled with so much _regret_, so much _pain_? Now that she had what she had always dreamed of, why did she _ache_?

Rin was oblivious to the world around her, her thoughts filled with only _him_. The way his eyes softened when he looked at her as they did for no one else. The way he always felt so warm and inviting. The way he never held any flaw and was always so unearthly _perfect_.

"Sesshoumaru…" She murmured softly.

_And know that when the last petal falls, I am dead._

His words replayed over and over in her mind. The idea seemed so absurd, so _stupid_, but she knew he wasn't lying. The way he had looked at her when he said it before taking off. No one, not even the great Sesshoumaru, could fake that look.

But why?

Though her vision was blurred with tears, Rin looked at the rose. One petal remained and if it fell, he would die. "I don't understand…" She whispered hoarsely. "I don't understand anything anymore…"

She wanted it to all end. Wanted all the pain and sorrow to go away. She would have rather the demon lord ripped out her heart and smashed it into a million pieces, then put her through this. He couldn't die, could he? He wasn't… he couldn't. He couldn't die. No way in _hell_ would she let him die.

A hand lightly grasped her shoulder and at first, Rin had thought she'd imagined it. Coming slowly out of her daze, she turned, her eyes fixating on the owner of the hand. It was a woman heavy with child and eyes filled with concern. "Are you alright?" Rin looked away remaining silent, unable to stop the violent sobs that shook her small frame.

"My name's Kagome, a miko at this village," The woman continued on softly. "Do you… need anything?"

"No." Rin managed to mutter.

"Come on," Kagome said, determined to help this distressed young woman. "You look like you've been through a lot. You don't have to talk about it, just come have a cup of tea with me."

Rin stood, and if not for the support of Kagome, would have fallen forward. She walked as if in a trance to the hut the miko was leading her to. She struggled to concentrate on walking, but _he_ was always there. She couldn't think of anything else. 'Sesshoumaru…'

She had to see him… she had to…

She had to find out what was going on… what he had meant.

_When the last petal falls, I am dead.

* * *

_

The corners of his mouth turned up in a smirk, Naraku emerged from the shadows within his hut and stood before the scores of taijiya. He held a long blade to the sky and the sunlight it caught shone brightly. Slowly the youkai slayers became aware of him, and quieted.

"The time is now," His low voice called out to them as he mounted a horse. "Gather your weapons and follow me."

The announcement over, the voices began again. They grew together to form a loud roar of babble. Used to such things, the demon exterminators were able to pack up the few belongings they had brought and take down the camp.

Sango fell in line behind her father, who walked behind Naraku. Soon Kohaku was following her with the monk Miroku not far behind. "Are you ready Kohaku?"

"Yea, just a little nervous."

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright."

Their large group formed a long trail, the collection only growing larger as numerous villagers joined the ranks. "Naraku, are so many people truly needed? I can see you have not much faith in the demon slayers." Sango's father commented dryly. He didn't approve of bringing untrained village people into the mess.

Naraku's fiendish smile remained upon his face. "I assure you, we will need every man we can find."

* * *

He closed his eyes, his face expressionless. When he opened them once more, they held only a vacant look. Wisps of darkening silver hair blew before him. Sesshoumaru stood on the balcony silently. She was gone and he would be human before nightfall. He wouldn't shame himself further by running like a coward. He would fight the youkai who challenged him and lose his life in the process.

He just didn't _care_ anymore. Nothing mattered.

Staring down at his clawless hands, he chuckled softly. It was empty and cruel. All those long years ago when that human had cursed him, she had known she was going to die. She had used the last bit of strength left in her to place this fate upon him. That human had been wise.

Perhaps she had not even known that her curse would bring him so much pain. That it would bring the reigning ice-prince to his knees in defeat.

And for some reason, he wasn't bitter toward this woman, as he had been for so long. By placing that curse over him, she had given him a gift. A gift he would have laughed at in scorn before, but now would give everything for. And he _had_ given everything. But that didn't matter. _She_ would be happy, right? That's all that mattered anymore.

And on the wind he could just make out the scent of humans heading his way. Humans ready to slay him. With another soft chuckle he closed his eyes. Let them come. He didn't care. He'd fight to the death that had been promised to him.

* * *

Inuyasha landed easily in front of his hut. The corners of his mouth turned down in a frown, he entered. It wasn't just Kagome's scent, but another one. It was so familiar…

Entering, he stopped. Kagome looked up from her tea and smiled warmly to her mate. "Inuyasha, I'd like you to meet Rin," the miko said cheerfully indicating the young woman sitting across the low table from her.

Rin looked up and her gaze locked with his. The tears that had almost subsided started again. She bent her head low, her hands folded into tight fists in her lap still clutching the rose.

"It's _you_," The hanyou said, his eyes widening.

Kagome looked confused. "You now each other?"

"She's that girl, the one I told you about."

Kagome stared at Rin in disbelief. So this was the woman Inuyasha had found at Sesshoumaru's castle on more then one occasion. She cleared her throat and laughed nervously before becoming serious again. "Rin," She said softly recalling the woman's name, "Please. Tell me what's going on."

"I'm so stupid…" Rin muttered. "So stupid…"

Inuyasha growled, his golden hues narrowing. "What did that bastard do to you!" He demanded, unable to take the salty smell of her tears any longer.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed.

Rin looked up, her eyes shining as she smiled faintly. "He… he gave me what I wanted." She glanced back down into her lap. "What I _thought_ I wanted."

The miko frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I wanted to get away!" Rin yelled angrily, "I thought that's what I wanted!" Her nails dug into the flesh of her palms as she clenched her fists tighter. She squeezed her eyes shut as more tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks. "Now he's going to die," She whispered, "and I'll never see him again. All because I was so stupid."

The hanyou and miko remained silent as an uncomfortable blanket fell over the small group, smothering any further conversation for a few moments. Inuyasha was the first to break the silence. "Keh, you're worried about him?"

"How could I not be?"

Kagome found tears pricking her own eyes. 'She loves him,' Kagome thought with sorrow. Her attention snapped to Inuyasha who caught her gaze and frowned.

"The demon slayers and villagers already left," Inuyasha said bluntly. "They'll reach Sesshoumaru soon. He won't stand a chance as a human."

Rin shook her head slowly. "A human? Sesshoumaru isn't… a human."

"Keh, the bastard is now."

"Inuyasha." Kagome stood up carefully, gaining her balance. She nodded to the rose Rin was clinging to so desperately. "Go the castle and take her. You'll have to explain on the way."

If anyone else had asked, Inuyasha would have laughed. But Kagome had asked, and he would do anything for her. "Whatever." He looked at Rin. "Come on."

* * *

The shadowed outline of the youkai castle loomed in the distance. "Almost there!" Naraku called out, "Walk faster!"

"Not all of us have a horse on which to ride," The taijiya leader reminded him impatiently. 'Yarou.'

* * *

"Human… placed a curse... on him." Inuyasha explained through breaths as he leapt on to a tree branch and continued through the forest. Rin was on his back, holding on for her life. Unlike Sesshoumaru, she didn't exactly trust this hanyou with her life. "Had to… fall in love with a human… and had to get a human… to love him back before… the last petal on the rose fell or… he'd turn human." Inuyasha narrowly avoided losing his head on a low hanging vine.

Rin remained silent as she listened to him. It all made sense. And it only made her feel worse. Made her feel so guilty. 'Please hang on.' She pleaded regretting leaving the rose at the hut. 'Please…'

"And if he… is human then… youkai of the castle will… kill him." Water sprayed over them as he raced through a shallow stream. "Villagers hated him and our father… and Naraku wanted power so… he rounded up the villagers and… a bunch of taijiya to… kill Sesshoumaru and take over."

"Please hurry," She murmured allowed. The hanyou's ears twitched and he did as he was told.

* * *

The group halted in front of the castle. Naraku dismounted his steed. "Take out the youkai of the castle!" He commanded. "Leave the leader to me!" He pulled his blade from the scabbard at his hip and entered the castle with the mass of humans following close behind.

* * *

"Papa, papa!" Shippou cried bounding through the castle as a rather slow villager pursued him with a pitchfork. The young kitsune took random turns in attempt to escape; failing to block out the cries of pain from youkai and humans alike that rang throughout the castle.

* * *

The man didn't turn around as Naraku walked out on to the balcony. His now-obsidian eyes closed for a moment. "You are the one intent on slaying me then?" Sesshoumaru stated. Naraku scowled holding his sword tightly in hand.

"I assume you rule here then?" Naraku smirked, "I will make you kneel before me in death."

Though now a mere mortal, Sesshoumaru was still light on his feet and was able to dodge the blade hat had shot towards him, missing him by a hair's breath. Naraku's eyes glinted with malice. "I expected more of a fight from you. You seem nothing more than a human."

Sesshoumaru leapt to the left and managed to duck beneath his opponent's blade and land a blow square to his jaw. Staggering back, Naraku glared. He raised his weapon and began to swing it violently and swiftly towards the youkai-gone-human.

Narrowly dodging the first two swings, his third attempt at evasion was not as clean. The sword dug into his side with a spray of blood. The cut was deep and thick, crimson liquid burned in his throat. Ignoring the pain that shot through him, Sesshoumaru launched forward again. The world around him became a distant blur.

* * *

Rin slid off his back. "Thank you," she called over her shoulder rushing into the castle and leaving Inuyasha to face a young woman in taijiya attire.

"Fight me demon!" Sango yelled lifting hiraikotsu.

"Keh, you asked for it."

* * *

Her heart pounded madly in her chest as she darted past battles between youkai servants she had known, and humans she had never seen before. Too preoccupied with finding him to cry, Rin rushed on. "Please be alright, please," She muttered.

And then she could hear them. She could hear them grunt as they avoided each other's assaults, hear their rapid breathing. Rin stumbled forward, coming to a sudden halt on the balcony where Sesshoumaru was too busy fighting to notice her.

And his hair was black, and his markings were gone.

"Stop!" Rin screamed frantically. Naraku glanced over, making a mistake he would regret for the rest of his life.

Sesshoumaru's hand wrapped around the man's throat. Breathing labored, Sesshoumaru held him over the edge of the balcony. "Sesshoumaru don't!" Rin pleaded. He remained silent, but after a moment the anger melted from his face and his grip on Naraku relinquished, letting the man go.

Naraku smirked and took the opportunity to dig his blade into Sesshoumaru's chest. He snarled, and let go. Naraku yelled as he plummeted to his death, and then the yell came to an abrupt stop.

And then the midnight-haired human fell. She ran forward, falling to her knees beside him. "You came back," He muttered softly, a small river of blood flowing from his wounds and mouth.

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them... Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner." She whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

He smiled faintly as his eyes took on a glazed, faraway look. "Maybe it's better this way."

She shook her head, smiling. "Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see."

"At least I got to see you one… last… time."

Rin pulled his hand against her cheek, needing to feel his warmth. But there was none. The head he had been struggling so had to hold up fell, and his eyes slid closed. His heart gave one last pathetic beat, and he stilled. At least he looked peaceful… in death.

And the last petal wilted and fell.

His hand fell from her hold, and she flung herself on top of him. She didn't care about the blood; all she cared about was _him_. "Please don't leave me!" She screamed in anguish. "Please! I love you!"

"Rin…"

'No… he's dead. He's dead… dead…'

"Rin."

She felt a hand on her back and her eye shot open. Pulling back aghast, she stared at him like he was a ghost. Concern-filled golden hues locked on hers and silver hair fell around him. He sat up slowly, but the blood from his wounds had stopped flowing.

"Sesshoumaru…" She cried throwing herself on him. Her head was buried in his chest as she continued to cry. She cried in disbelief, joy. "I love you, "she sobbed, and "I love you so damn much."

After her iron-grip had loosened she pulled back. Their gazes met, and he held hers. "Rin…" He said softly before capturing her lips, arms snaking around her waist. A heat shot through her that chilled her at the same time, and a strength that left her weak. Her pulse quickened. Rin answered the kiss, hesitantly a first, but soon she was only aware of him holding her in his powerful arms. "I love you."

* * *

THE END! (Claps) Well. These author notes may be a little long so hang with me all right? And if anyone was actually wondering, thee is a good chance of an epilogue and then after that I'll be on with finishing 'The old Switcheroo' like so many want me to!

Thank you to **_ALL_** of the reviewers. I'll try to get you better thanks if I write the epilogue. I have no time now. (Sigh)

Please review. Even if you think the whole story sucked, tell me why! That way the next story I write will be better! I'm actually proud of myself for finishing this. Hope the ending wasn't too sappy. I detest writing kisses.

For those of you who feel disappointed by the ending, sorry. I promise, if I do infact write an epilogue, it will have a lot more fluff. On the same note… tell me what you would want said epilogue to be about.

I have a picture I did of Sesshou up on mediaminer if anyone wants to see it. I'm very proud of that. Heh heh.

THANK YOU AGAIN! I love you all. Really. (Cry) I do!

Now, **_review!_**

Inuyasha: Stupid story.

Sesshoumaru: We agree for once half-breed.

Ray: Well I never!

Rin: I loved it!

Kagome: So did I!

Ray: Well, thank you!

Sesshoumaru: Insufferable females…

Rin: (kiss)

Sesshoumaru: (blush)

Everyone: O.O


	15. Epilogue

Thank you for all the reviews! It makes my crappy days all better. Well… for the most part. I mean, I still have to go to school. (Cry) I'm posting the epilogue now because chess club and basketball are starting. I'll have no time to type much after that…

Before we get to the epilogue, here is the condensed version of this WHOLE fanfic.

"Leave."

(Places curse)

"Dabbit! Lock her defenseless kid up."

Years Later...

"Lalala... I hate my life. Lalala I hate the demon."

"You can wonder the castle."

"WHOOHOO!"

More time passes...

"I love her!" (Pansy scream)

More time later...

"Go free."

"Alrighty."

"I'm gonna die, bye." (Scampers off)

"NUUUUU!"

More time later...

"I will kill you demon!"

"I think not baby puppy!"

(Fights)

(Hurls Naraku to death)

(Is dead)

"SESSHOUMARU! I LOVE YOU!"

(Wakes up as demon) "Oh yea, baby." (Kisses) "I love ya too."

"Is it me or did it just get really hot out here?"

And that's how it happened. Let me just give everyone my thanks and then I'll get to that epilogue! All I can do is just well… give my thanks here. It may not seem like much, but I put every name down for a reason. You guys really helped me and you'll have my thanks forever. Even after I'm rotting in the ground. D

Special Thanks To:

My cousin, Haley. She helped me come up with the idea for this!

My best friend, Haylee.

And Ray, my wonderful muse. A.K.A. my crazed Sesshy-obsessed counterpart.

Also Thanks To:

Chibirin8

Cindyve13

Summer Whispers

Kairi Hates Rin

Bloo

Shinza (Points for being the first reviewer on Mediaminer!)

Angels Heart 1622

Rainda

LadyRinUchiha

Lady Kauya

Animeairlinefreak

Nicole

Retta (Oh yea. You didn't spoil 162 for me; it's one of my fave eps.)

Shamaniac Destiny

Chranze

Mad-4-Manga (Squee. Some of your reviews kept making me laugh.)

Babegalanime

VcChick

Liz

Vimpire-dogdemongirl89 (Sorry! u.u)

AkeryouSesshoumarusMate (O.O I'm his mate… He just doesn't know it yet.)

Melody

Sesshy-chansbestpal (I'm his best pal too! We have a lot in common!)

IYGU

Restria

Animedorkette

Sehwa

Blackcat686

Anonymous Person (I might start a new story. )

WhiteFire-Knightstar

Itsa Mia

Siren66

DESPERAD0

Amara Anon

Blade

Paprika012345

Goldenskyblue22

Att3nt10n D3f1c1t M3GG0

Hotaru4sesshoumaru4ever

AznGirl893L (Thanks especially to you! Love your stories!)

Sessykitty

Ryous-Crystal

Pear

Che

Rosery

Sphinx

Neko1Ren-Chan

Restria

Georgi Neko

DiRtY pIrAtE HooKeR (Points for being the first reviewer on fanfiction!)

SessRin2003

Kagome of darkness

Rose

And finally… the epilogue is here! (I'm hyper. Can you tell?)

* * *

Gift of a Curse

Epilogue

"_If you have it love, you don't need to have anything else, and if you don't have it, it doesn't matter much what else you have."_ –Sir James M. Barrie

One Month Later

The cold rain fell steadily. Thunder rolled feebly in the distance. She kept her head held high as she stared up at the gray sky, blinking as the rain fell into her eyes. Midnight hair was plastered to her face, kimono soaked; she remained silent as the wind picked up blowing the rain at her like icy daggers. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and she looked down to admire the two magenta stripes near the wrist as she always did.

He held her against him, gazing off into the distance as the downpour continued. She leaned against the demon lord and let her eyes slide closed. She was almost afraid to breath. What if she never saw him again? Opening her eyes she sighed. "Sesshoumaru?"

He waited for her to continue.

"You… can't go," Rin muttered desperately.

"I must," He said simply, pulling her closer against him and taking in her scent.

"You'll die… you know you'll die. If you won't stay, take me with you."

"I won't allow you to suffer such a terrible fate."

Rin pulled away and he loosened his grip on her grudgingly. Once free she turned to face him. Water dripped from his platinum bangs, sliding down his face as he looked down at her through golden hues. The smell of salt stung his nose as tears welled in her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru." She took a timid step forward and stood on the tips of her toes, reaching up to press her lips softly against his, surprised by her own boldness. Taken aback at first, he returned it; and as she pulled away he longed to hold her close to him once more. "As long as you allow me to be with you," She whispered with a soft smile, "I'll never let you die alone."

The sky lit up with lightening followed only by a crack thunder and with a heavy heart Sesshoumaru lifted her into his arms and took off towards the South. He would keep her safe and perhaps, if the heavens took pity on him, she would not return to the castle alone.

And the same day Sesshoumaru departed to the south with Rin, Kagome and Inuyasha were blessed with a baby boy who looked remarkably like his old man. Shippou, who'd lost his mother and father, joined the hanyou and miko to live with them. Sango departed from her taijiya village, leaving Kirara with Kohaku, to unite with Miroku in holy matrimony.

* * *

Not what you expected? Yea, I know. It was meant to leave you wondering and such. Heck, maybe I'll make a story off it later. (Sigh) I'm just so glad to have this over with! 


End file.
